Memoires of Those Reincarnated
by talentlessDAWN
Summary: ㅡ an ordinary otaku just die one day which involves shattered glasses and trolling stairs. Instead of going to Heaven, she was given a chance and was reborn in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! as a older twin sister of Sasagawa Kyoko. ;; {everyonexOC, (?)xOC - Previously known as 'Memoirs as The Older Twin Sister'}
1. her story before

**[published: Nov 17, 2013] Authoress' Notes:**

Hello and welcome to 'Memoires of Those Reincarnated'. This is a rewritten version of 'The Memoir of The Older Twin Sister' where Kazumi (OC) is the main heroine in the fanfic. Sorry for causing such a bad ending in that old version (The Memoirs of The Older Twin Sister) by ending it and staring a rewritten version. I felt ashamed right now, but it all soon ended when I have already started the re-written version!

_...Although I'm just editing chapters by myself (because I cannot find a beta-reader). /bang_

Anyways, hope you enjoy this version~

**[PROOFED! Jan 17, 2014] I tried** **to make sure that there is no spelling mistakes, bad grammar, nor bad explanations. Although please bare with ny horrible naming-sense, Italian, Russian and other things since I'm no-good at them... /cries **

* * *

_Do you really believed that the weaker must trampled over the weakest? _

_Do you really believed that the strongest must trampled over the weaker? _

_Can Humans understand the feelings of those who suffered that much? _

_How can they watched the suffering Humans and do nothing, or just inflicked great pain to them? _

_How can they find faults in those who done nothing? _

_...Is the world supposed to be cruel?_

**{✉}**

_Sharp grey radioactive eyes stared as the clouds roam freely in the clear azure sky. A sudden strong gust of air brushed against his bare skin and his orange-brownish messy hair were fluttering out behind him before smoothing down. Pale hand reached out to grasp nothing but thin air as his small, pale pink lips were slightly parted. Eyes were lowered down, giving a gently eyes and making it looked like half-lidded, his long eyeleashes were blocking the grey glowing eyes. Another hand was placed at the headline and the man leaned in, putting the hand down and watched as the men in clad black suit guard the mansion. _

_A soft and small smile graced upon his lips and he heard soft and quiet footsteps walking towards to where he was which is in the balcony. The door opened, letting out a small, quiet creek that a hitman would raised his guard for it. The man just stood there silently, paying attention to the sky as if the intruder's presense wasn't there. A soft sigh escaped from the intruder's mouth and high heels clicked against the marble floor. _

"Hello, No-good Secondo,"_ the intruder greated in fluent english as she walked towards the man but stopped when she was not closed to him at least an arm-lenght. The man didn't look back at her in acknowledgement and the intruder waited patiently. _

_The man spoke up, soft voice so alluring and gentle, "Erii, questa è l'Italia, non l'America. _(Erii, this is Italy, not America.)_"_

_The intruder, Erii, just pouted and stonped her feet childishly, _"Don't care! Besides, you can also understand English!" _The man just stared ahead, and Erii continued to speak, _"Anyway, why are you here? Shouldn't you be doing your paperworks?"

_The man stole a half-glanced at Erii and closed his eyes. "Non è in uno stato d'animo, inoltre, ho piuttosto infastidoti Giotto. _(Not in a mood, besides, I rather annoyed Giotto.)_" he chuckled. _

"Giotto?" _the girl repeated the name before sighing once again,_ "Sorrry, but he is having a _really_ painful day."

_The man groaned, understanding what she meant, "Ugh, cartiera nuovo? Giotto certo è sfortunato... Comunque, è Daemon e Alaude questa volta?_ (Ugh, paperworks again? Giotto sure is unlucky... Anyways, is it Daemon and Alaude this time?)_"_

_Erii nodded with __a_ _wicked smile in place,_ "Yup! But not them only, your guardians are also involed." _This caught the man attention and he spun around, looking horrified as he looked at her._

_"C-che i guardiani?_ (W-which guardians?)_" the man shuttered out of fear, "E q-quanto d-d-danno?_ (And h-how much d-d-damage?)_"_

_After saying that, the silence engulfed the place. After a few moments, Erii replied,_ annoyed _by how much pressure the silence is taking,_ "Sai and Grey, and this time, along with Daemon and Alaude, they destroyed 10 buildings, 13 things and 28 civilians are injured."

_The man paled, "E il..._ (And the...)_" He paused, "cartiera?_ (paperworks?)_"_

_Erii just smiled sweetly,_ "2 stacks of paperworks, and the money for the damages is 5,634,363 euros."

_The man digested all the informations inside his head before he shouted, "CAZZO!_ (FUCK!)_" Annoyed by how the man is shouting with vulgar words, Erii whacked him over the head, causing him to croached down and rubbed the bumped in his head._

"Oww, oww, oww..." _the man chanted the words._

"Pathetic," _the girl sighed and turn around,_ "Anyways, come back soon in the lobby after finishing the paperwork. Ferzarno is waiting there."

_After she say_ that, _the man stood up and wear his calm mask. He straighten himself, dusting the dust and took his leave. Before closing the door, he look back at Erii over his shoulder and said, "Ebbene, io prenderò il mio congedo. Grazie per me e dicendo addio._ (Well then, I shall take my leave. Thank you for telling me and goodbye.)_"_ _And he closed the door and left._

_When Erii saw the man took to the right way and left, she stared at the closed door for_ _a_ _seconds before looking up at the sky and spoke sadly,_ "It's been yeaes since your death, Alice. Look at how you how your older twin brother is managing your famiglia. Wonderful, isn't it?"

_Erii just smiled sadly and left_ by _jumping over the balcony and land gracefully with Hitman-skills._

* * *

**Summary:** ㅡ an ordinary otaku just die one day which involes shattered glasses and trolling stairs. Instead of going to Heaven, she was given a chance and was reborn in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! as a older twin sister of Sasagawa Kyoko.

**Pairings:** EveryonexOC, (?)xOC ;; Only Kazumi will be allowed in a romantic relationship with KHR! Canon Characters while the other OCs will just be support, give drama or angst and all.

**Warning:** OOCness, OC(s), constant changes and edit, different plot or timeline, bad grammar, wrong spelling, bad explanations, not-good-at-languages. Rated M (Adult +) for mild swearing, some adult stuff, death scene(s), dark thought, and more.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's character, plot and timeline. My OCs or any other character you never ever heard off, this story, change of plot and timeline are all fully mine.

**Note:** Always read the 'Authoress' Notes' since it may contain important informations that you, Readers, must read! Anyways, number 1 reminder- SEQUEL (...series, it will be) WILL BE THERE AND KAZUMI WILL _DIIIIEEEE!_

_And higher the number of reviews, favorites or follows of, the sooner the updates will be! _

_I have made a poll on my profile! Check it out and vote who will pair up with Kazumi! You can PM (Private Messaging) me or review on who you want Kazumi who paired up with! /smiles_

* * *

{\/}

» **The Beginning Arc; Childhood Arc** ∣∣ **Prolouge** «

_her story before._

{/\}

* * *

December 4, 2013.

My birthday.

It's my 20th birthday; meaning that I am 20 years old now.

But unlike all other girls (women, or girls, your choice) who would be spending their birthdays by buying new dresses, accerssories, held parties, go on a date, celebrate with their families or do anything they like, I just spend my birthday (actually, it's an everyday routine) just laying on my smooth black shining couch with the caramel popcorn and a glass of sweet blueberry juice placed on the floor, near to my head. Like usual, I held my Samsung Galaxy high up in the air and I watched a anime called Another.

Why Another when I could just watched other animes?

Well, how should I put this...? Let's just say the way how each students get killed or killed others. The way how the blood spluttered like a foot dancing in a pudddle of mud. And the shocked (or mixed emotions, negative feelings, or anything in the same category) expressions of others as they stared in horror at the scene they just saw, or the horrified faces of themselves, their friends or classmates dying hopelessly, or watched as their fate ended. It's just wonderful. Splendid. Magnificent. No wonder anyone can find the culprit(s) who done the 'Hell's Fantasies' case.

The Hell's Fantasies case is considered as one of the must cruelest massacare in the world. The death of 66 'innocents' students from the Tenma School Festival in Japan, Kyoto. The festival was going smoothly till the end, until one by one, suddenly each of the students from Class 1-A, 2-A, and 3-A (7th, 8th and 9th grade of middle school) was murdered in their own respective class, and the murder scenes looked so horrible. Judging from the female maid student getting her head twisted and mutiple stabs on her face, and damn it look horrible. Her face looked so messed up that no one can identified the victim until they saw her bloody sign attached on her left breast pocket.

And another one looks like a scene from the Higurashi Series and the people said that it was a curse bestowed by no other than the Lucifer, Satan.

Most of the death scenes looked like from some animes containing horrible death scenes. Examples are; a male butler student had gotten his body eaten, leaving his left arm and head okay and Otakus could tell that it is a scene from the Anime, Mirai Nikki/Future Diary.

Famous intelligent or wise detectives from all around the world came ro investigated until they all found it; each victims held a bloody knife or blood-stained sharp materials in thier hand and they could tell one thing:

_"These victims killed each others and they all have the same interest; Anime and Manga."_

That's true. And it seems that it was connected to me since when I was just roaming from channel to channel until I decided ro engrossed myself with the news and the first thing that popped up on my mind is, _'Anime's characters' deaths'._ And with that only thought in mind, that came true, since seeing the video camera showing the horrible censored scenes and parents crying people slapping their hand over their mouth and couldn't help but gasped, gaped, cry or just stare in horror.

Don't blame me since I wasn't involved in the case nor was a suspect. A week ago, I got bored while roaming around the shooping mall and decided to go to a fortune teller shop. It seem that I was the very first customer after all those years by the looks of hope flashed through the fortune teller's face and eye. The fortune teller decided to talked with me for a bit and later she roamed her hands (_'It doesn't look wrinkled or old, really young,' I thought_) around the white crystal ball laying proudly on the cushion in the middle of the table. Few seconds later, she stopped and looked at me straight in the eyes and whispered:

_"Something unexpected will happened to you and it will cost a deathly price."_

I'm not sure but I swore a wicked smile was plastered on her face. Feeling strange, I pay her the money and left the shop for the anime merchandise shop. I bought the things I needed with the money I earned by gambling and more, not paying attention to the bystanders who where glancing at my appearance, some whispered to their friends or families about me and freaked out when they saw me (some looked at me with sparkling eyes). One hour later, I went back to my home and slept. I knew why they would freaked out once they saw me and the main answer is: I'm a freak (demon). I have heterochromatic eyes. I'm a albino. I have white messy hair that would still be messy even if I combed it. Red and yellow eye and sometimes would be mistaken as 'Akashi Seijurou' since I acted cold and calm towards people. Deadly pale and really cold skin. But forgot to added that I am slightly crazy. Yeah, and that's why I run away fron the 'home'. But I don't give a single fuck about it anymore. I was being treated like Gasai Yuno by her so-called 'parents', and they wanted me to disappeared. I hate it, so I killed my 'parents' and left the 'home'.

And happily ever after.

All of the sudden, I yawned. Must be really tired for laying in the couch and watching animes and reading fanfics for the straight 6 hours. I sat up quickly and closed my mobile, throwing it safely on the couch. I stretched before grabbing the now empty popcorn and glass. I stood up, left the room and walked through the corridor until I reached the stairs. Oh, forgot to mention that I lived in a 2-storey house alone. I walked and take the first step on the stairs but only to slipped and fell, loosing my grip on both the glass and the empty popcorn paper bowl. I widen my eyes when I started to fall on each steps.

It hurts. My face made each hard and painful contacts with each steps, and I came tumbling first face down the entire flight of the stairs. But the pain grown sooner when I felt small sharp pieces made contact with my face. It fucking hurts. It felt as if the muscles squeezed too tightly, welcoming the sharp pieces and pulling it closer, only to draw out trails of blood. Again, I felt a sharp pain on the back of my head, but it soon grown bigger when the back of my head hit the headrail of the stairs. It felt like a crow was gnawing my head repeatedly. I felt the blood trailing down behind, making as if the tears fell upon my face. I then noticed two things. One is that the sharp pieces came from the broken glasses, and two, I quietly remember those words:

_"Something unexpected will happened to you and it will cost a deathly price."_

I blacked out when I reached the last step, the pain never ceasing and that would be the last time I would ever see my home. And the darkness welcomed me. The only thing that runs around my mind before I blacked out is, _'Fuck off, life.'_

* * *

I opened my eyes groggily and what welcome me is...

Something like red, I think. Like a red thing that will appeared in your eyes when you blinked multiple times after holding the flashlight in your eyes. That's one of the reasons why I'm near-sighted, and wearing contact lenses (don't think it's coloured contact lenses, bitches). It's warm in here, and it felt something like it's really squishy, like when a finger enter the ho-

Okay, stop dirty perverted yaoi mind.

Then there is a deep bass beat that rumbled the walls of this small space, and it would get faster by any seconds, or all the time, I'm not sure. But it may sounded like when you just lay your head on the side, ear against the cool wooden table and you could hear the muffled sounds of your surrounding or the deep beat bass of your heartbeat ringing in your ears. I always tend to do this when I'm just bored in the class or when I was small, hearing the footsteps if my 'parents' and my fast beating heartbears when I lay on the cool wooden floor, shaking.

I felt calm. For once, I was panicking when I found myself insolated in this place, but this awesome calmness around me calmed me down. I don't know, but a slight of stress came over me. It's been a while since I meet the stress. I would always be stressed about my school, not paying attention to the surrounding, using my seduction skills to grab druken man's wallet, do gambling for money, earn money after winning a steetfight. These are some of the problems that I may do an all-nighter just to think.

My thoughts were interupted when I felt something nudging me at the side. That only made me irritated. Like some pay-back bitch, I nudged it right back, and with that, I felt as if I done something unbelivable ㅡinsert le proud me gusta faceㅡ. But that moment never lasted long since the wall of this insolated mental hospital squishy room suddenly and somewhat collasped. There was no more calmness; the aura which gives me warmth. No more hard nudging (or just a poke. And _hard?_ Am _I_ _that_ weak?). And what was left was this piercing coldness and the walls were closing tighter and tighter and I was moving where the warmth was pulling me (am I in heaven?) I absolutely hate this and _why the fuck is it cold?_

No one's answering me? That broke me. Sarcasm, oh how _I_ _fucking love you~_

After a few minutes of being pulled painfully, I found myself in warmth; no cold, no pain. I found myself layingㅡ no, sitting. Stratch that, laysitting (achivement unlocked; new word) on someone's massive arm around my midsection. I felt a thin piece of cloth brushing against my bare midsection and body. It felt nice. I like soft blanket or pillow making contact with my bare skin. Best reason on why I like to sleep naked.

It felt so nice that I am feeling so sleepy all of the sudden. But before I slept, I saw my surrounding and found myself in a room with white tiles and saw a face of a woman with a painful expression. She have long wavy brownish-orange hair. She slightly remind me of Sawada Nana but a slightly different because of her hairstyle and her appearance when she was young.

I'm in a hospital.

And who's this grey/white-haired hulk man?

And the thought ran around in my head.

Am I fucking reborn? If that happens, then I'm happy (too oblivious about what situation I was in).

* * *

**Year 1,** **five** **months later:**

The first thing that greeted my eyes was a azure sky that spread out magnificently before my eyes, only to obscured by the fluffy marshmallow-like fluffy white clouds that drifted lazily before it. _'Am I in heaven?'_ was the very first thought that popped up in my mind, but my senses of hyper 'sensitive' hearing heard a sound of a strong breeze, and I swore that at the corner of my eyes I saw a white blury thing moving in a slightly fast speed.

I quickly look over to the blury white moving thing and I frowned when I saw the ceiling fan moving fast and giving off a nice cool breeze. I thought I was in heaven? Then I decided to moved my legs, but only to rubbed against a soft fabric underneath, and another soft fabric was pressed against my skinㅡ no, my entire bare skin above and I felt a little weight. Then it clicked. I was bundled in a multiples of layer of warm fabric. A bed, I now realized.

So I was in a hospital? Yes? or no? But I do have some proof that I'm not in a hospital, though.

My instincts came over and I stood up suddenly, but only to lost my balance and fell on my side, slightly wincing at the hard yet soft contact made with my squishy cheek. I slowly stood up, but this time, I was supported by gripping my hands tightly on the brown blanket with with white stips, and was leaning foward. I just sit there in silence. So I am reincarnated. This explains my great eye sight that I am able to see things in HD ㅡinsert le bewild and 'i-shee' lookㅡ.

I mentally dance happily and smiled. I looked around my surrounding, but this time, I just stare at what was surrounding me and the outside world (Hey! Don't think of Tsubaki from Mirai Nikki!). The light brown wooden bars prevent me from walking away like some stupid mess-maker. A crib. _'How do babies in movies do this?'_ I thought, eyebrows furrowed.

Balancing, I grab hold of the brown blanket and walk to the bars. With fidgeting hands, I threw the blanket over the cot, tightening one end firmly on one bar. Gingerly, I reached towards the bars of the crib and pulled hard, small chubby and fat arms straining as I pushed myself over the edge, before lowering myself with the help of this blanlet-and-now-rope.

I smiled when my feet touched the ground. That was unexpectedly easy, and it is so wonderful that I can keep my balance. Ha! Take that, fucking gravity! Then, my great sense of hearing tingle and I look at the direction where the sounds of giggling, laughing and talking were coming. Door? I blinked before settling down with a new top priority objective in mind.

How does the parents looked like? Or maybe checked if thier is some siblings?

I started to walked and what amazed me is that I was barely stumbling. Maybe because of the fabulous 'Izaya Walk'? Heh, I chuckled, but it came out like an odd giggling and it creeped me out. As soon as I reached the door, I mentally grinned when my small chubby hand reached the golden knob and twisted it, but I stumbled and fell down on my butt when I swing the door opened. I decided to crawl since walking is too tiring and is straining my muscles. As I crawled, I noted that crawling sucks since my knees hurts a lot. Damn. I stood up and went back to walking. I saw a stairs, the sound is getting louder and I blinked at the familiar giggling andㅡ

"Extreme, Kyoko!" I froze.

_'Extreme,'_, _'Kyoko!'_?

_'Kyoko'?_ Kyo-ko,_ Kyoooo_~ko. Kyoko...? Ex~_treame.._ ... Ryohei... Kyoko..

_Sasagawa **fucking** Kyoko and Ryohei._

Am _I_ the _fucking_ older _twin sister_ of _Kyoko?_ ...And the younger sister of Ryohei?

I stood up and took each careful but faster steps and found myself in the source of the voices, the living room. I saw the (should I adress them as mine?) parents were sitting in the couch and the white-haired boy was smilling (more like grinning) as the brown-haired girl with her big brown eyes gleaming with happiness was playing with lego blocks. I grab hold of the doorframe and watched them with curiousity.

Familiar brown eyes. Sasagawa Kyoko; Familiar grey eyes. Sasagawa Ryohei..

...Then what's my name? Kyobaku? Nah, that's rude. (Kyoya+Tsubaki=Kyobaku. _Oh god... What have I done?_).

Then the older version of Ryohei, or Otou-san, wrap an arm around the older version of Kyoko (but her hairstyle looks different), Okaa-san, and nuzzled on her neck. "I'll be right back, Sachiko [joyful, happy child; 幸子]. I will just get some water since Ryohei may be thirsty after his shouting," he said.

The girl, Sasagawa Sachiko or Okaa-san, blushed at the contact and smile, nodding her head slightly in agreement, "I think your correct, Takahiro [of great value, nobility; 貴大]."

I blinked. Did I just see sparkles around her?

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and stood up, happily (is he that happy to walk on me) with his eyes closed as he walked toward. He opened his grey eyes, and he blibked when he saw me standing on the door way, blocking his way to the kitchen (judging where he as walking, the kitchen must on the opposite side).

Stare. "..."

Stare.

Stare. "..."

Stare. He smiled so brightly that it could rival with the sun brightness (well, duh, Ryohei soon will gonna be a sun guardian) and he picked me up, spinning me around and I get a look that says, _'what shit did I get myself in?'._ I repeatedly blinked back when I felt air on my eyes. Damn.

"Kazumi-chan [harmonious beauty; 和美] is awake! Say hello to your Otou-san!" he exclamied so loud that it grabs other's attention (except for Kyoko who was now watching from afar with curious eyes) and they run over to where I am, who has her armpits in Takahiro's or Otou-san's hands.

Sachiko or Okaa-san looks like she was about to cry when she first saw me, "..I'm so glad! The doctor said that you will not be able to wake up due to strange and unknown reason! And it's been more than 3 months since you were born, Kazumi-chan!"

I blinked back in shocked at Sachiko's or Okaa-san's statement, _'M-m-more than 3 months? Strange.'_ But I pushed back the thought by breathing through my nose and thought about my beautiful name, _'Kazumi, eh? How about Kami as my nickname?'_

"Kasumi-chan ish avake to thah extleme! (Kazumi-chan is awake to extreme!)" I looked down and saw Ryohei or Onii-san fist-pumping with a grin on his face.

"Hmm... Sachiko, how about we celebrate the awake of Kazuni-chan by letting her play with Kyoko and Ryohei?" Takahiro or Otou-san suggested and look over to Sachiko or Okaa-san, who has a smile on her face and she nodded in agreement.

Otou-san (I will now decided to addressed them as my new family) grinned at me and placed me next to Kyoko, who has a green lego in her mouth, before removing it and waving at me with her now-saliva-coated hand. I blinked at the sight and look over the pile of legos and saw it was all covered in saliva and I shivered. I almost freaked out and have an heartattack when Kyoko was about to handed me the saliva-coated lego but not since Ryohei came back with pencils and papers in hand (...how?). "Leash dav somethin, Kasumi-chan! (Let's draw something, Kazumi-chan!)"

I mentally grin in triumpht when I saw a frown over Kyoko's face but it soon regain its bright smile when there is some papers along with it. I quickly grab the pencil and paper and placed them on the floor, now starting to draw.

Hmmm... Let's see, how about showing my fabulous work of 6 years of drawing experience? Yeah, let's try that! I grab the pencil in my fidgeting hand and draw some guidelines for the fa..ce...

FUCK THIS SHIT. I AIN'T GOING TO DO THIS SHIT AGAIN.

I crumbled the paper and throw it far away from me, shocking Ryohei and the parents (Otou-san already return back to his seat with Okaa-san, long forgotten his objective). But the expression grew further when I grab hold on the pencil so strong that it snapped into two. I placed the now-broken pencil on the floor and sulked, depressed on my extreme failure of my circle. Yes, instead of doing a perfect and a light grey-shaded circle, I push so hard that it was black and it made a scratch on the paper.

"Kazumi-chan/Kasumi-chan... (Kazumi-chan...)"

I felt a wet hand grabbed my shoulder and I peered over to see Kyoko looking at me sadly before she gave me a smile and placed the lego in my hand and she tug on my hand and use all her strenght to let me face her now saliva-coatedd pyramid lego.

"Abababdada!" she command. I blinked.

"Ababagaga!" she commanded loudly, and then a giggle escape her lips. I blinked before letting a smile crawl up on my lips. I saw the other remaining legos were safe from the saliva and grab them, making a sastified look came up on Kyoko's face. Ryohei have a happy look, along with Otou-san and Okaa-san. Ryohei smiled and joined in. I smiled. Maybe being reborn isn't bad after all... And since Kyoko and Ryohei are being kind to me, guess that I should repay them... Being in such a nice family... I never felt such warmth so long.

"T-T-T-Takahiro... Look at K-K-Kazumi-chan... H-h-hser eyes..." I looked over and saw Okaa-san gasped and pointed at ne. Otou-san looked at where she was pointing and gasped as well. A pang hit my heart so much I thought I was shot by a bullet. I felt something wet falling down across my cheeks and I blinked several time. ...Am I crying? I heard another gasp and saw Ryohei staring at me in the eyes, "K-K-Kasumi-chan.. yor eyes ar coowl to tah ectreme.. (K-K-Kazumi-chan.. your eyes are cool to the extreme..)"

I didn't noticed that Otou-san was next to me until I felt hands on both of he side of my waist. Otou-san lifted me up and stared straight into my eyes, a serious expression was showned in his face. "Your eyes... they're flashing bright like a light and a radioactive..." he stated in awe. I looked at his eyes and saw the reflection of my eyes. I widen my eyes when I saw my right eye is brownish-orange and the left eye is grey. Both are flashing bright like a radioactive what look cool is that they were glowing. And I look like my lover just dump me (this fact is not true). Curse you, crying...

"Takahiro, please give Kazumi-chan to me, she is crying," Okaa-san ordered and Otou-san obey. She gently placed an around around my midsection as I lay down on her arm. Now what shocked me is thatㅡ

"U-U-UWAAAAAAHH!"

ㅡI am crying.

"Ssh, ssh," Okaa-san soothed me and began to sing a lullaby, that almost make me feel sleepy. For what it seems like 29 minutes or so, she finish singing many different types of song, and when she saw my sleepy face, she smiled. With that, I black out, and felt myself being carried and the sounds of talking are getting far, only to hear each steps and my own heart. I suddenly remember my top priority missions when I were to reborn in Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

**1)** Learn how to talk, draw, and fight. _{New!}_

**2)** Meet Sawada Tsunayoshi and become friends with him.

**3)** Be a mafiaso.

**4)** Be friends with Hibari Kyoya.

**5)** Become somebody that Kyoko will look up to and protect the family. _{New!}_

**6)** Find any new objective!

.

.

.

.

.

❝Ｔｈｅ ｄｒｅａｍ ｔｈａｔיｓ ｅｎｇｒａｖｅｄ ｉｎ ｍｙ ｈｅａｒｔ, ｌｅａｖｅ ｅｖｅｎ ｔｈｅ ｆｕｔｕｒｅ ｂｅｈｉｎｄ **[1]**.❞

* * *

**Authoress'** **Notes: **

**[1]** Ｔｈｅ ｄｒｅａｍ ｔｈａｔיｓ ｅｎｇｒａｖｅｄ ｉｎ ｍｙ ｈｅａｒｔ, ｌｅａｖｅ ｅｖｅｎ ｔｈｅ ｆｕｔｕｒｅ ｂｅｈｉｎｄ ;; You will understand later on, my dear, dear readers. But I'll explained here since I wanted to make you so curious about what happen, or get furious at me. The 'dream' part meant resolve or how before!Kazumi (before!Kazumi is before she was reincarnated) wished to be in her favourite anime (all fangirls wanted too), and when this story comes to an end, you'll now understand Kazumi's last and very last resolve. And the 'leaves even the future behind' part meant that Kazumi's future (The Middle Arc; The Future arc) is gone since she had long ago died.

I'll elavorate Kazumi's life before she died. The line, '...I would always be stressed about my school, not paying attention to the surrounding, using my seduction skills to grab druken man's wallet, done gambling for money, earn money after winning a steeetfight. These are some of the problems that I may do an all-nighter to think' explained clearly about me, except the part where Kazumi is being treated like Gasai Yuno.

And for the changes about the case of 'Hell's Fantasies', or 'Hearts of Hell'. The meaning, 'Hearts of Hell' in my opinion means the heart covered in black; darkness, but it sound not too good since it also means that the heart is just like a hell (Remember, hell is such a cruel place). So the person with that kind of heart is ultimate crazy, has a lot of negative feelings and kills people for sastifactory. And 'Hell's Fantasies' sound cool, and I'll explain more about the death of 66 students in late chapters. Why I change the name? Because it has a connection regarding towards to Kazumi, and somebody who will mysteriously appeared. He, like Kazumi, is the part of the 'Recarcinated Protagonist'.

I am very proud. Yes, proud. Despite not a single change on my writing skills, I'm still happy. And yup, EveryonexOC, or (?)xOC. You know, this story's update now depends on how much reviews I got, even if it's vote or just rude ones, I don't care, so if this doesn't get 4+ reviews, then BAAM! End of the story!

* * *

Review, favourite, and follow. That way, the update will/may come sooner. If not, then Tsuna here will die or Authoress-san will discontinued with this story.

Have a nice day! /smiles/

Oh! and what is TBC? and also R&R?


	2. First Day of School!

**A/N:** Hello, Ren Tsubaki's here! I'm writing since Ren Yurei was like, _'Holy shit! Here, take it, [insert any Ren Tsubaki's name]! This notes are my second chapter for The Memoirs of The Older Twin Sister! Ciao ciao!'_ and TADAH! Here I am, writing this chapter. And I must say! I FUCKING LOVE HER SO MUCH FOR MAKING THIS STORY! AND FOR ACCEPTING MY REQUEST TO MAKE THIS STORY! MWUAHAHAHA!

**Edit 21/12/2013:** Corrected, change and add some words or letters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's character, plot and timeline. My OCs or any other character you never ever learned, this story, change of plot and timeline are all fully mine.

**Note:** I really, no, _absolutely_ want Kirito/KazutoxOC fanfics on this fanfic! /cries and whines/

_And the higher the numbers of reviews, favorites, or follows are, the sooner the updates will be! _

_I have made a poll on my profile! Check it out and vote your favourite character! You can PM me or review on who you want Kazumi to paired up with! /smiles/_

* * *

{\/}

**»Beginning and Childhood Arc** ∣∣ **Chapter 2«**

_First Day of School!_

{/\}

* * *

**Year 5:**

It's been... um, 5? Yeah, 5 years since I was reborn as Sasagawa Kyoko's older twin sister; Sasagawa Kazumi.

And guess what? Nothing interesting has happended in my life. Ryohei has already learned how to talk properly and the same goes for Kyoko, but it's more like some kind of baby talk since she can't pronouce correctly. Forget to mention that Kyoko has already learned how to walk, and she felt proud of it. And me? Pssh, me is just me.

In such a young age, I already learned how to talk and walk, even going as far as learning som languages in the dark, though I only learned Italian and French. Ryohei also learned boxing from Otou-san, and I learned my own 'freestyle' fighting way secretly. Yup, fre-e-st-yle. It's not like I hate or dislike boxing, I just want some kind of my new fighting style. I named my fighting style, 'Uncertain'. Yeah, yeah, J have no imaginations, just like how Kuroba Kaito said to Edogawa Conan, but I _do_ have imaginations.

_(I just found out that Okaa-san and Otou-san knows that I'm really strongg, ╰see referrance in chapter 1╮ and they trusted me to got out of the house and they thought that I would be fine all by myself to find my way back home. So obivious, and cruel too...)  
_

My fighting style needs great reflexes and learned how to do acrobatics. By great reflex and learned how to do acrobatics', I mean, _really_ great. I made my way on already learning how to jumped down from a 2 meter building like Hibari. And you know what, I am great. I realized that I have great dermination (despite being too lazy) and have no fear (no shane) on jumping down, and I really don't mind having my panties seen. And I have created a path for my adventure alone so I can become a freelance hitwoman for Vongola. _Muwahahaha!ㅡ_ Cough, Cough, ehem..

But other than that, I wanna be like some badass girls 'reborn-into-KHR-as...' or 'reborn-as-yourself' girls from some cool fanfics. Like, 'The Truth of the Sky', 'The Second Annoying Mist', 'My Heavenly Judgement' and more. Even girls like Lal Mirch, Bianchi, Adelheid Suzuki, Chrome Dokuro are badass and so strong that I just wanna be like them. And when Alice Brighteye fight with chopsticks, that only inspire me to fight with a weapon. So I bought a hair ornament from a weapon dealer ("Why the hell are you giving me a hair ornament instead of guns and knife? I'm pro, bro." I asked, paying him money and tied it to my bun. "Kid, you'll understand later on." he said and grab the money), and after that, I became really attached to it. And how does the hair ornament looks like? Well, I'm not good at words but do you know Magi's Ren Kougyoku? Yeah, her, then my hair ornament looks like her's, but it is silver.

So right now, we are standing in front of this big school known as, 'Namimori Elementary', with me standing by Kyoko's side as she hold my hand tightly, trying her hardest to hold back her tears. Okaa-san is there croaching down in front if us with a happy yet sad smile on her face. I just stood there, still as a plague. Okaa-san pulled me and Kyoko into a hug, and she buried her head on Kyoko's and my shoulder. She pulled away from the hug and brushed her thin finger to removed Kyoko's tears, and she placed her hands on Kyoko's and my shoulder. "Kyoko, don't worry, Kazumi will be there to protect you, right, Kazumi?" she asked her and looked at me for the corner of her eyes. I nodded in agreement.

_[Note; In the manga, Kyoko have long hair when she was a child. Kyoko is wearing a cardigian with a white polka dots purple dress underneath. Kazumi has a long light brownish-orange hair that is tied up with a bun by a hair ornament. She wear a grey jacket hoodie with a zipper and two pockets on the side. A brown shirt with oange strips is shown underneath. She wear a fade-away jeans with the number '2' on the left side. Her looks when he was 13-14 is my cover.]_

"And Kyoko, please smile. If you smile, then Mama will be cooking your favourites and will read you a bed-time story, okay?" Kyoko beamed when Okaa-san said that and replaced her sad smile with a hapy one. Okaa-san smile one more time, pulled me and Kyoko into a hug before she bid ud farewell. She watched as we also bid her byebye, turn our backs to her and lefted. I holded Kyoko's hand in a ressuring way as we slowly walked at the pathway to the school, and me being me, gets interested about the school and decided to observed. I looked at the playgrounds which were on the sides of the pathway. As I looked over the playground, I blinked and realized that...

...I am going to learn together with these brats (excluding Kyoko, Kurokawa-san and maybe Tsuna).

I brushed the thoughts away, and continued to stare at the sight of childrens playing around the big playground. There are children in the sand-box, throwing sands at each others, while some of them were crying when the sands were thrown at then. there is... is that child eating the sand? ...Ah, okayn

I awkwardly turned my head away from the sight and directed my attention to the children playing in the swings and some of them arw standing in the seat, gripping the iron chain as the air breeze through thier face and _what the fuck is that girl doing?_ I puffed ny cheeks out, trying to contained my laughter as how much of a clown the girl look like, her blonde hair with the tips naturally curled were streaming out behind her (as she swing down, some hair went into her face). I then noticed one thing again, what the hell is wrong with those boys who are around her were blushing madly (is it because of her strawberry patern panties were showing)? Geez, bad taste, bro.

I turned away fron th sight in disgust and saw a merry-go-around...

OH SHIT. IS THAT BOY THROWING UP AND WHY THE HELL IS THAT GIRL POOPING?!

Better not see this.

I slightly quicken my pace and hold Kyoko's hand a little too tightly. As we enter the school's gate, we were greeted by the sight of children talking, crying, roaming here and there, and more shits that most children do when they are in school. I felt Kyoko squeezed my hand and I decided to picked up my pace faster. As we walked, Kyoko decided to breaked off the silence around me and her. "O-O-Onee-chan... Yu will be wit me, rwight? (O-O-Onee-chan.. You will be with me, right?)"

"I will," I answered, monotone as ever. "and I will choped off the boys' neck if they have done anything to you." Even if my back was facing her, I could tell that Kyoko was skilling as a giggle escape her mouth. As we reached to the door of our classroom, I slided the door opened harshly that it suprised the childrens as they averted thier gazes to us. I felt Kyoko hold my hand in a death grip when the biys stared at her. Her hand is shaking under my grip. I glared at them. I felt sastified when the children quivered in fear, or turn thier head or do anything but not to stare at me in the eyes.

"Kyoko," I called. Kyoko blinked at the sudden call. "how about you sit with Kurokawa Hana? You and her are best freinds, right?" I asked and Kyoko looked at me before nodding her head, hesitated. I walked off with Kyoko trailing behind me and I stopped when we reached Kurokawa-san's seat which is at the second colomn, which in in the middle between the three column. She sat in the second row. Kyoko hugged me and sat down next to Kurokawa-san, already starting a conversation and a smile was plastered on Kyoko's face.

I looked around and saw as each boys would blushed when I looked at them while a few of them just felt the shivers up thier spine. I looked around to find an empty seat (in these children's view, I care too much for Kyoko that I would be standing by her seat). After a minutes of looking around, I landed my eyes on the last (third) column, the last seat in the corner of the class, nearest to the second door of the classroom. I walked over to the empty seat and dropped my bag on the chair before sitting down. I leaned back, relaxed until I heard a small _'hie!'_ and turn my head to the left to look at the source of the voice but only to widen my eyes.

There, the brunette with his hair sticking up in every place that even a conditioner can't fix it. That large big caranel brown eyes with small tears forming at the end. That small pink tints that were dusting his cheeks as he look oh-ever terrified. That pursed pink pale lips as he look down on the floor nervously.

OH MAI FUCKING GAD, IT'S SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI-KUN~! AKSBDHWMDVD

"A-a-a-ano...ㅡ" "H-h-hello," I greeted him. "my name is Sasagawa Kazumi, w-w-w-what's your?" I asked and mentally screamed when I just shuttered. The Sasagawa fucking Kazumi just shuttered (to the future Vongola Decimo, _the uke, the dame, th-the_ ㅡfaintㅡ). Why, world, _why?!_

"M-my n-n-name is S-S-Sawada T-T-Tsunayoshi. Y-y-you can c-call me T-Tsuna." he shuttered and I blushed slighly, which is not visible to the naked eyes. Must urge not to hug him. Must not ruffled that hair. "Let's be friends, Tsuna." I offered after a few seconds of silence, with a smile on my face.

He blink before looking down, nervously. "W-why w-w-would y-you be m-my f-f-f-friend? I-I mean, I am D-Dame-Tsuna. A-a-and i-if y-youㅡ" I flicked him in the forehead with two fingers like how Itachi would do with Sasuke. He winced. "I-itai!"

"Baka-Tuna," I said. "Everyone's are themselves, like how you are you while I am me. Don't listen to them. They are more Dame than you (he silently sulked. _'So she even agreed that I am dame too'_). But one day, you yourself will become something that these people can never imagine. So smile, even if your hurt or not, just at least smile. You look cute if you smile." I said unconciously and I could now felt the blush deepening by 10 shades. Wait, did I fucking just say that?! Fuck. Fuck.

"T-t-thank you, Kazumi-chan..." he said with a deep red blush on his cheeks.

"Mizu,"

"E-eh?" he looked up and blinked.

"Mizu, call me Mizu, or Mika." I said.

"O-o-okay, M-Mizu-chan..." he muttered, now a dark 3 shaded blush on his cheeks.

"Goodㅡ" before I could finish my sentence, the door slided open and the children looked to see a teacher with a smile stiched up onbher pale face. Her red hair was tied into a high ponytail as it swayed left and right as she made her way to the teachers' desk. "Good morning, childrens! My name is Watanabe Sumiko-sensei!"

"Good morning, Sumiko-sensei!" all the students greeted and I winced at the noise. I looked at Tsuna and saw he was just quiet. I sat closer to him and hold his hand, making him blushed at the contact. "Okay, children! Let's introduced ourselves first!" Watanabe-sensei announced happily and all the children are kept quiet. Some are sweating, and some are smelling. "Let's start from the first row to the last row."

"Hai~!" they all shouted and the introduction has now begin. I spaced out all the time but kept some little attention to all the introduction until...

"Hahaha! My name is Yamamoto Takshi!" I quickly snapped my head and looked at the source f the voice and saw a grinning boy with black hair, golden/amber eyes and tan skin. I could felt my heart skipped a beat and I noticed that all the girls sighed dreamy at him. I shook my head, reminding myself. Then the introduction goes on and on, until the sound gets near and I noticed that the last girl in the third seat, second columm sat down.

I release the grip on Tsuna's hand, crossed my arms over my chest and stand up. "Sasagawa Kazumi, remember that." I sat down after my introdiction and saw Kyko smilling at my direction, as if she admired me that much. I saw other boys would blushed, some would whisper or some felt shivers run down thier spines.

I poked Tsuna several times, making the (poor) latter jerk up quickly. He blinked in confusion, until he noticed all the eyes were on him. He blushed in emberassment and look down, fidgeting with his fingers. Some snickered at him, but it gets quiet when I glared at them. "A-ano... M-my name i-is S-S-Sawada T-T-Tsunayoshi. Y-y-you can c-call me T-Tsuna." he shuttered and sit down right after that, breathing in and out as if a single introdictuon took out all of his energy. I patted him in the back, meaning that I am proud of him. He looked up and gave a shaky smile and I return the smile (not a shaky one; just normal).

Watanabe-sensei smiled and odered happily. "Alright children! Let's begin our first period by Maths! Let's open page 3 and we will learn together!" She have a 'Maths for Children' book in her hand, book opened to revealed page 3 about addition. The children followed suit. I groaned quietly as I grab the book vrom my bag and slammed it quietly on the table, making Tsuna almost jumped from his seat.

"Hai~!" I groan once again and turned to page three, ignoring the introuduction and content. Gosh! Doesn't this chidren understand that they sound like a dying elephant? Geez...

"Okay, let's begin! One plus one equal?" Watanabe-sensei asked and leaned in, putting a hand behind her ear as if she is signalling for a really good answer. I knew that evil gesture...

"Niiii!" I banged my head on the table, ears ringing from the sound these fucking brats made. I groggily looked up and saw them closed-eyes smilling and leaning forward. I looked at ny right and saw Tsuna laughing silently and a reallyㅡ no, a absolutely cut smile was plastered on his face. I blushed. At least I can get a chance to see Tsuna smile to keep me going on (I _do_ sound like Tsuna in first chapter while Tsuna is Kyoko).

"Alright, how about one of you answer this question when I asked you? It's better, ne?" Watanabe-sensei asked and the children nodded happily. "Okay! Question~ number... 2!" she asked with a effect on her voice as if she is asking the millionere question. Hmm? ...Millefiore. Ha!

"Kazumi-chan!" I looked at Waranabe-sensei when she calle dout ny name. She have a grin on her face, and her eyes told me something like, _'please listen'_ or something along with this lines. "Three plus five equals?" she asked and I noticed that all the childrens were looking at me. Some of them are answering by themselves and I heard the number '5' left most of thier mouth, and the others who didn't answer already agree that the number '5' is the answer (Kurokawa-san doesn't agree, since she just sighed and shook her head).

Better show this brats my prideness of awesome.

I stood up and cross my arms over my chest. "I believe the answer is 8." I replied. After a few minutes, the children started to laugh. I raised an eyebrow, as if I was like, 'Is there anything wrong?' Some childrens pointed a finger at me while whispering and laughing. Then, I heard a large _'thud!'_ and everyone's atrention averted ti a girl with a make-uo that make her look like a clown. I remember her as the girl from the swing. "Stupid freak! The correct answer is 5!" she boast, pointing an accusing finger at me.

All boys blushed and some girls complimented her, saying that she's so smart with many nooby words (example: good, great, nice, anything along with those lines) they could thing to congratulate her. The bratty girl, whom I heard her name as 'Maemi-sama' (which literally mean ten thousand blessings and beauty), flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. I scoffed at her actions, and at her name.

Then everyone heard someone clapping and I turned to see Waranabe-sensei smilling at me, clapping her hands. "Kazumi-chan is correct! And Sasaki Maemi-chan, I believe that you and the others are wrong, and please don't insult her, okay?" she corrected and shot a glance at Sasaki-san who skumped down on her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. Everyone was silent until one by one clapped thier hands.

"Then question number 3!ㅡ" I sat down and placed my head on the table, closing my eyes and went off with my daydreams.

* * *

_⇝Time Skip: Activate!⇜_

* * *

_BRIIIIING~!_

"Alright, children! It's lunch time now, and you may go out in the playground, eat with your friends! Hurry, hurry! If you don't get your food ready then Godzilla may eat you~" Watanabe warned jokingly and each childrens held a face of fear as they quickly grab thier lunch and start making a line with the teacher in front who was humming as she wait by the doorway.

I grabbed my bento and money. I looked at Tsuna, only to see him depressed, his brown eyes aren't glowing with the happiness of warmth. "Tsuna?" I called him out. He looked up with his sad big doe-like brown eyes, and I felt a arrow strike my heart. M-M-Must to...tolerate... Damn, I now sound like Lambo. "Where is your bento?" I narrowed my eyes.

"W-w-well..." he shuttered, trying to find a answer as he looked down nervously, trying to avoid my gaze. "t-t-they... umㅡ"

It took me seconds to realized what happened. "'They took my bento and money', right?" I answered, suspecting Tsuna's reaction. He blinked and looked up at me before looking down again. I sighed at his behaviour. "Don't worry Tsuna. I have enough lunch and money for us, okay?"

He looked up again, eyes widen at my words. "B-b-b-butㅡ" he shuttered and I interrupted him by grabbing him by his wrist. My bento and money were placed in my other arm (left hand; the right hand is grabbing Tsuna's arm). "HIE!" he shrieked at the sudden action. We run off and stood in the line with Tsuna in front of me and I'm in the back. While running off to the line, I saw the classroom empty. Guess we were the last person to stood in the line.

"Okay children! Ready?" Watanabe-sensei exclaimed and all the brats with thier usual, 'hai~!' As we were about to moved, Tsuna was pushed down into me, making me fell on my butt with Tsuna on my lap. The lights were flickered off, the cool air weren't there, the room was dark. The teacher and the damn brats left us in this room. Tsuna blinked when the door was closed, and he quickly run towards to the door only to tripped on his feet. He looked up for a second before he sat up and started to bawled our of his eyes. I grab my fallen bento (which survive luckily, along with the money which I hold really tightly) and walk over to him, bending down before hugging him into a comfortable hug. We stayed like that for a few seconds. I rubbed Tsuna's back in a comforting way as I felt the tears staining my dress. After some minutes he finished crying out and breaked off from the hug, rubbing his eyes to remove the tears. "S-sorry..." he muttered.

"It's okay," I said and reached out an arm for him. He hold my hand and help himself stand. "We're friends, right?" I said and saw Tsuna starinf at me for a moment before he wiped off the small tears that were forming at the edge of his eyes. He nodded and I smiled, making him blushed further. (still blushing even in the hug).

"M-M-Mizu-chan, h-h-how c-can we e-escape this r-room?" he asked. I still stood there, debatting on where ever I should used the door or...

I walked to the window with Tsuna trailing behind. I stepped and walked in the tablex and Tsuna was hesitated in walking on the table but give in. I stood in front of the wkndow, slightly seeing my reflection and the outside world. I take off my hair ornament by pulling the flower, letting my light brownish-orange hair fall down on my shoulder. I placed my hair ornamenr in my jacket pocket. I bend down, and clicked the small black button. I heard a small _'click!'_ and smirked. I straighten up and saw a small gap between the window's doors (is that correct?).

I pushed it opened and the breezing air came through, brushing against our skin. It felt so cold, I noted. I jumped over the window and land softly on the green glass like a cat. I stood up and turn around to look up and face a really terrified Tsuna as he looked down before jerking back, shaking. I sighed at his action. "Come on, Tsuna. I'll carry you when you jump down, okay?" I smiled as he looked at me for bit before he looked down at the ground and hesitated to jumped down.

Instead of doing what I said, I moved away and he stumbled on his feet as he landed down, trying to keep his balance. I smirked when he blinked before letting a smile crawl up on his face. "I-I-I did it!" he cheered happily as he raised bis arms in the air at his success. After his success, I quickly grabbed his wrist and run off to somewhere. It was a few seconds before an idea came up on my brain.

"Hey," I asked, earning Tsuna's attention. "How about we play 'Spy'?"

"'S-spy'?" he repeated what I asked. "O-o-okay.." I smirked. "We'll make sure that we aren't noticed by the children and the teacher. If we succeed then we can eat our lunch on our secret hideout. We can have free candy and more." I explained and his eyes sparkled. "W-w-we w-will have f-free c-candy?" he asked and I nodded. He smiled.

"Let's go!" I ordered and we run for our life, laughing and smiling all the way.

* * *

_⇝Time Skip: Activate!⇜_

* * *

It was really fun.

We acted like a spies and Tsuna have a serious yet happy face (is that really possible?) as we run and hided behind the bushes and trees. The teachers were to obivious when they heard a rustle and mention that it may be and animals or cat. We almost laughed when we saw the teachers' reaction when a rock appeard out of nowhere (I threw that rock). They almost run at our hiding spot if it's not for the another two trees behind us.

Right now, we arrived at the lonely mansion that is rumored to have some ghost around. I could felt Tsuna trembling as he stoob by my side, afraid of the mansion. I ressured him by holding his hands and drawing circles with my thumb. "This is my hide-out, but from now on, it's our." I declared.

"I found this hide-out when I was just three years old. Curious, I went into this house to find it having nothing but expensive things. Rumors has it that there is some ghosts in this area, explaining why there is nothing in this street, just this house, that old playground and trees and bushes. But that's not true. I saw it with my own eyes that there is nothing, so I make it my own hide-out, and clean this mansion and that old playground." I explained and felt the trembling going away.

"Ne, Tsuna. This place is a total secret, okay? We can only go this if I asked you to come with me. Even if we are old, still we will visit this place, okay?" I asked and he nodded. Is it me or just my imagination that Tsuna's eyes turn orange? Maybe.

"Then let's go!" I shouted and we run towards the old wooden door. I grabbed my hair ornament from the jacket's pocket and put it on the key hole, twisting it left and right until I heard a _'click!'._ I grinned and make a grand entrance as I pushed the door.

Tsuna gasped. "W-W-Wow!" I closed the door and locked it with my hair ornament and place it back at my jacket's pocket. I turned around, still a grin on my face as I saw how fansinated Tsuna is as he stare at the spacious room.

The room is really spacious with a big and grand wooden stair in the middle. There is a carpet in the middle of this room and some painting of flowers, and various in the wall. Only there is four painting and a hug space between two paintings in each side. In the spacious wall is decorated by a peach coloured wall with brown flowers, butterflies and linings on the wall. In front of us is a painting of a girl in a side profile with a flower behind her ear, her light orange-brownish hair glistening under the sun's light as a smile was plastered on her face. The background is the garden. In the banister of the last-step there is a vase with an artificial flowers on it. There is Periwrinkle, Camelian, Ghost Flower, and more. A chandilar with crystals since brightly on the middle of the room.

I grabbed Tsuna by the hand and run off to the stairs. As we reach the first step, we saw two doors by each side; left and right. In the middle is a really big window which is covered with a brown satin and soft curtain drapped at the floor. I reached the first room on my right side. I opened the door and Tsuna gasped.

The wall is painted into white and golden linning of swirly lines and flowers, with a expensive chandilar. With a bookshelf on the right side full of book with some decorations such as vases, crystal ball and more in the empty spaces on each shelfs. A smooth and clear small wooden table on each side of the bed with table lamp and other things. A drawer and a marble stool next to the right small wooden table with all make-ups and accesories like perfume, eye liner, eye shadow, and bangles wnd more. There is also a decorated vase with beautiful and fresh flowers. The window in the front, with expensive and soft purple large curtaind drapped over the window, and through the glass shows a balcony with a table and two arm chairs. Thier is two cabinet on each side of the balcony door.

"W-wow! I-its beautiful..!" Tsuna exclaimed.

I montioned him to do whatever he want and he nodded, walking off toward the balcony and open the door, already sitting on one of the chairs.

I walked over to the cabinet on the left side and twisted the handle, revealing many sweets that I will not named. Chips, chocolate, lollipop, marshmallows, and more. I grabbed some of the candies and walked off, carrying it in my arms and closed the door with my foot. As Tsuna saw me with the food, he smiled with sparkles behind him and decided to help me to carry with the candies. Then we began eating the candies to our heart's content.

* * *

_⇝Time Skip: Activated!⇜_

* * *

It's been 5 minutes that we finish eating the candies greedily, 5 minutes after we bring the empty packets with us and throw it at the public trashcan, 5 minutes we are running toward to our school before the guards would close the gates. And we are just 3 meters away from the school, running for our lives. Some of the people would give us pitiful looks as we pass by them, thinking that we are just some lost kids.

As me and Tsuna panted harshly from running so fast, and we didn't noticed a silhouette of a person until the person was walking and we bump harshly at the person. As I recovered along with Tsuna, Tsuna 'hied!' and hide behind my back (I was _always_ the lead). I rubbed my head and stood up, ready to run until a voice stopped me.

"For bumping into me, I will bite you to death, herbivores."

I blinked and saw the person in front of me, and stare in total shock. There, the boy with black hair which were messy from being bumped by me. That grey menacing eyes that glares at me as if it's looking straight into my soul. That tonfas he has in his hands. That catchphrase.

OH MY GOODNESS! H-H-HIBARI KYOUYA APPEARS!

"T-Tsuna, p-please run, okay!?" I exclaimed as I push Tsuna really hard that he end up far from me and Hibari. Tsuna looked at me over his shoulder. I throw my bento with my money inside (the bento has a cloth covering around it, and it was empty but was filled my my crumbled money) and throwed at him. He grabbed it but fail as it hitted his head.

"R-run Tsuna! JUST RUN! PLEASE RUN!"

Tsuna shiver but he obeyed, running away with the bento in hand. I quickly dodged the tonfa that was aiming for my head by side-stepping left and block another tonfa by gripping it tightly. I saw his face and a smirk was there, he muttered. "Wao... You're good, herbivore."

I mentally fangirl when he said 'wao'.

"Why thank you, Hibari-_san_." I said and blocked the tonfa and released the grip. I saw my hair ornament fallen out of my jacket's pocket and quickly grabbed it and make a messy bun and tied the hair ornament in it. I ducked down as the tonfa hitted nothing but air. I recovered as I stood up and side-step right as another tonfa almost hit me. I jumped and dodged the countless hits of tonfas.

Hibari glared. "How do you know my name, herbivore?"

I got tired of this and grabbed his two tonfas before jumping on his tonfas and quickly doing front-flip. I landed perfectly on the ground like a cat and widen my eyes as I saw a tonfa aiming at me. I squated down really low and his tonfa hit the air. I push myself and lay on my back quickly and smash his knees by hitting my foot on it. He was pushed away and I took that chance to run quickly like a madwoman and shout. "Sasagawa Kazumi, remember that, Hibari-_kun~_"

_Unbeknown to Kazumi, the 'Demon of Namimori' watched as the orange-brownish-haired girl run quickly with a smirk on his face. A dangerous lust fir fight were shown as a glint on his eyes. Soon, he's foing to find that herbi- no, omnivore and fight with her._

* * *

_⇝Time Skip: Activated!⇜_

* * *

As I reached outside the classroom's first door, I saw Tsuna fidgeting with the cloth that was covering my bento as he stood next to the door, sweats running down his cheeks nervously. I sigh. Are we _really_ that late?

"Yo," I greeted and his head jeck back with a small 'hie!' left his mouth as he saw me. "You're such a man, Tsuna. Waiting for a girl like that. I proud of you, bro."

He blushed and looked down. "A-a-are you okay? I-I mean, H-Hibari-san is w-whoㅡ" I cutted him off by patting on his fluffy brown hair and he looked up, eyes so wide that I might die from the cuteness. "I'm okay," I replied.

"Let's go." I commanded and he nodded his head. I slided the door so harsly that I saw all the brats jumped and shouted like there is some Godzilla or something. I sighed and shook my head.

"K-K-Kazumi-chan and Tsunayoshi-kun!" Watanabe-sensei shouted, shock at the sudden action. "W-where are you?! I've been looking around for you like a cat chasing after a mouse!"

_'As expected of you, Tom.'_ I sarcatically thought, irritably. "We went in a adventure, why?" I asked, but it wad more like a statement.

"A-adventure?" Watanabe-sensei asked, curious was showned in her eyes.

"Yup, a adventure and we were invited by a very rich couple who let us play in their mansion if we want. Really fun and there is so much things to play." I lied smoothly and Tsuna let out a small 'hie!'.

"Now can me and Tsuna go back to our seat?" I asked, patience running out as I irritably tapped my foot on the flooor and placed my hand inside in my jean's pocket.

Watanabe-sensei blinked before letting a smile plastered her face. "Okay! And if you have your adventure, why don't you let your classmates and me join you? The more, the merrier, right, everyone?" she asked and everyone nodded so fucking happy that I want to punched thier face.

"No, it's just me and Tsuna's playground, not yours..." I mumbled angriky and walked to my seat with Tsuna mumbling to me why I was lying. I just shrugged my shoukder in response and sat down, going along with the most boring lesson. I layed my head on the table and closed my eyes, went off with my daydream.

_Tsuna stared as Kazumi laye her head on the table, with her arm warped around her head. He got a feeling that she is still awake, so she might be closing her eyes. Tsuna smiled happily. Kazumi is nice, so nice. He opened her bag and placed the bento inside it before closing it. He smiled once more and patted her soft orange-brownish hair that was tied into a bun with a beautiful hair ornament in it. _

_"T-thank you... for being my friend." _

_He said._

* * *

_⇝Time Skip: Activated!⇜_

* * *

_BRIIING~!_

"Alright, class! It's time to go home! Go meet your parents outside, okay? Fast, fast! You might get a present from them!" I look up and saw the brats moving with bags in hand as they stood in a line. I stood up with bag in hand and blinked at the sudden change of weight. It was really light before, and what happen? I just shook my head and saw Tsuna in front of me suddenly. I almost fell down but thanks to Tsuna who hold my wrist before that happen. He pull me up and I smile. "Thank you."

He blush and turn his head away. "Y-y-your welcome.."

Then we walk off and we meet up with Kyoko who was smiling as usual. I knew Kyoko is (or may be) Tsuna's crush so I took the lead on walking with Tsuna walking behind. We were stood in the line and we talk here and there. Tsuna seems left out so I also invited hin to the talk with us. He would blush and shuttered here and there but that's what makes him cute.

As we reach out of the school, each students seperated thier way to run to thier respective parents. Tsuna was about to leave but I insisted. I knew that if he left then he would bullied. It took so many times for him just to agreed and walked with us. As we walk, we saw Okaa-san, Otou-san and Onii-san there with a smile on thier face and Kyoko smiled back and run to them. I just walked with Tsuna hiding behind my back.

"Okaa-san! Okaa-san! Schools so fun!" Kyoko said happily as soon as we reached there. Okaa-san and Otou-san nodded while Onii-san just shout, "SCHOOL IS FUN TO THE EXTREME!"

"And how about you, Kazumi-chan?" Okaa-san asked and everyone's attention were turned to me. Tsuna was still hidding safely behind my back.

"Good." was my reply.

Otou-san blinked and pointed at me. "Kazumi-chan, what is behind yourㅡ?" His question was interuppted by a shout from a familiar voice. "TSU-KUN!"

I looked over and saw a woman with short brown hair running to us. As she stoped by us, she panted for breathe and Tsuna run towards to her. He hugged her and the familiar woman hugged back, a smile on her face. "Ne, Tsu-kun, how's school?"

Tsuna nodded his head and smile. The familiar women look at me and smile. "Ne, Tsu-kun, who's this?"

Tsuna make a _'hie!'_ when the women asked me. He gulp silently and was about to say when I cut him off by kissing his cheek. "Hello, miss. My name is Sasagawa Kazumi, Tsuna's soon-to-be-bride." I declared and bowed down as a sign of respect.

Tsuna looked at me, his eyes were asking me what's the meaning of what I was saying and I also felt Kyoko's curious stare behind my back. Okaa-san and Otou-san stared at me, jaws drop. The familiar woman placed a hand on her cheek, a small blush on her cheeks and she smiled. "Oh my, so polite! My name is Sawada Nana, Tsuna's mother, and you can call me Maman!"

I blinked. "Okay, maman." I didn't hesitate to call her that.

Okaa-san seems to breaked out from sudden annoucement since she held out a hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you! Sawada-san, my name is Sasagawa Sachiko, Kazumi's mother!" She smiled when Nana also shake her hand before removing.

"And I'm Kazumi's father, Sasagawa Takahiro." Otou-san joined in and introuduced humself.

"I AM KAZUMI'S EXTREME BROTHER, SASAGAWA RYOHEI AND THIS IS KAZUMI'S EXTREME SISTER, SASAGAWA KYOKO!" Onii-san introuㅡ no, more like shouted as he showed up with Kyoko next to him, smiling.

"Thank you for taking care my Tsu-kun, Kazumi-chan!" Nana said with a smile on her face.

"You didn't have to thank me, after all, I'm Tsuna-soon-to-be-bride." I said and Nana giggled.

"Okay! And bye-bye!" Nana bid us bye-bye and Tsuna, still blushing, waved and they left. As they left, Otou-san argued with me about him being my soon-to-be-groom and my replied is that I have a crush on him. Okaa-san patted my head and she agreed. Otou-san just blinked and he slowly agree in. Ryohei just smile and shouted that he will teach Tsuna about boxing. Kyoko asked what is the meaning of groom and bride and I unconsiuosly told her.

"The meaning of Bride and Groom is an Air and Tuna."

... And happliy ever after.

* * *

**Reviews'** **Replies!:**

**Chuu112:** Thank you! And here's the new update!

**death angel alice:** Thank you for answering! And I should never trust my intuitions on agreeing that TBC is tubercolusis. /shivers/

**Nottis D. Crow:** Thank you and I am still continuing! (Of course I am!)

**Rikkia and hyotei** lover: Here's new chapter! And thank you for liking her eyes! And she may be that strong but not.

**{❖}**

**-Authoress'/Others' Notes:**

God damn! It's so long! Let's give talentlessDAWN or Ren Yurei a big clap! Thanks to her that she make this story as she accept my, Ren Tsubaki's, story. LMAO that I am taking over this **'Authoress'/Others'** **Notes:'** I wanna see her reaction. She's too emotionless and quiet that she never make a smile on her face, well, except for her beloved (anime) crush(es).

I thank you and the readers for choosing this to read other than the other 22.6K stories on Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfiction Archive. Thank, thank, thank thank you so much!

_Review, favourite, and follow! That way, the update will/may come sooner. If not, then Tsuna here will die or Authoress-san will discontinued this story! _

_Have a nice day! /smiles/_


	3. Hyper Dying Will Mode؟!

**A/N:** Well... OHMAIGAD! THANK YOU ㅡ READER, STALKERS OR ANYTHING KIND OF SPECIES ㅡ FOR THE 31 FAVOURITES, 29 FOLLOWS AND 11 REVIEWS! THIS STORY WAS EVEN IN A COMMUNITY CALLED 'OC Fanfiction' by SouthParkRules642! That made my day, ya' know? And sorry for the short chapters, I hope something like this chapter can help you sastified with your anger /gets hit/

But then again, it's not my fault. I have to deal with an idoitic sister (read: half sister) who promptly scream about her crush.. some will know if they read my review from a certain _Prince of Tennis _fanfic. Meh, too lazy to change, edit and correct this chapter. Wait some hours or days. I'm sleepy from the lack of sleep yesterday. Having a tablet in hand with earphones and coffee helps me to be kept active /awk~_ward_/

**A/N-2 3/12/2013: **Just recieve 1 favourite, 7 follows and 4 reviews for 10/11 hours. Not actually surprised since this fanfic isn't _'popular' _at all. But happy (early) birthday to Code Geass' Lelouch vi Brittania, Kuroshitsuji's Ciel Phantomhive and more. And to Yahra Aquino too.

Edit the poll, change it and add more. Recieve 4 more votes.

**Edit 3/12/2013: **_C_orrect, edit and add some words. Change the, _'⇝Sasagawa Kazumi's Point of View⇜'._

**Warning: **OOC, change of plot or timeline, wrong spelling, bad explanations, bad grammar.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's character, plot, or timeline. My OCs or any of the characters which you never heard of, this story, change of plot and timeline are all fully mine.

**Note: **Damn, only 4 votes?! Well, that's really unexpected. I really, no, _absolutely, _want a Kirito/KazutoxOC and RyomaxOC fanfics on this website! /cries and whines/

_And the higher the numbers of reviews, favourites and follow is, the sooner the updates will be!_

_I have created a poll on my profile! Check it out and vote your favourite character! /smiles/  
_

* * *

{\/}

**»Arc: Beginning and Childhood Arc ∣∣ Chapter 3«**

_Hyper Dying Will Mode?!_

{/\}

* * *

**Extra Plot! (actually not the part of the story, but you _have _to read it):  
**

A girl with white hoodie covering her eyes and letting some parts of her blackish-brown hair showned was sulking sadly as she croach down, drawing circles on the cold cement floor.

"Y-Yurei-san, why a-a-are you sulking?" Our beloved _(uke)_ main protagonist, Sawada Tsunayoshi, asked.

"I got too tired reading RyoSaku fanfics..." Our _(stupid, closet fujoshi, emotionless, otaku) _authoress, Ren Yurei, mutter sadly.

Our main heroine of this story, Sasagawa Kazumi, gasped loudly. "No way! You love them so much!"

"I know, I know," she said. "but apperantly, I have taken interest into RegularsxOC fanfics." she explained and gasps are heard.

"N-no way!" Tsuna gasped. "but isn't Ryo-"

"I know," she cut Tsuna off. "but reading too much of RyoSaku fanfics made me lost my interest."

_BANG!_

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna exclaimed in shock.

"Ciaossu." The _(small, devil, spartan, sadist) _tutor hitman, Reborn, greeted.

"What the hell, Reborn?!" Kazumi shouted. "you killed the authoress!" The two people look at where Yurei was and Tsuna gasp.

"HIIEEEE! R-Reborn!" Tsuna shrieked. "w-why did youㅡ!" Then, all of the sudden, blood came out of out beloved Decimo and he fell backwards. Kazumi widen her eyes in utter shock. Yurei was naked with her purple and black laced bra and panty with flames appearing on her forehead. Her light blue eyes (?) are narrowed with dermination.

"REBORN!" Yurei shouted, pointing her finger at Reborn who was smiling. "Sleep with my dying will!" she declared and lay on the floor, now fast asleep wmeven with the lights on. Reborn frowned, unsastified.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna yelled, blushing as he glance back at authoress' sleeping form but only to get hit by Reborn's green hammer. "I-itai!"

"It's a boss' duty to not see a woman's naked body." Reborn scolded and Tsuna and Kazumi stared at him in shocked. _'There's no such rule as that!' _they both thought.

"Now, I will let Dame-Tsuna annouced what Baka-Yurei was going to said." Reborn declared.

"W-who said that I'llㅡ _HIIEEEE! _Okay, okay, I give!" Tsuna yelled when a gun was pointed at his head.

"Y-Yurei-san said,_ **'If anyone make a RyomaxOC or Kirito/KazutoxOC fanfic(s) for her, then they will recieve something REALLY special'. **_Okay.. _HIIIEEEE!_"

_CLICK!_

"Then, Aho-Kazu, it's your turn."

"_HOLY FUCK! _A-a-also authoress-san said, _**'Vote on 'Who will ended up with Sasagawa Kazumi?'. And also, always read the A/N, Authoress'/Others' Note, and all'.**_ _...OH SHIT! RUㅡ_"

_BANG!_

* * *

_⇝Ready, set, Action! Story begins!⇜  
_

* * *

**Year 5, two months later:**

_[Note: Kazumi is wearing a white hoodie which two pockets. There is black trimming, a stroke of a butterfly and a checkered sleeves designs as the designs og her hoodie. A fade jeans with a belt and a chain tofu figurine tied into her belt. The hoodie, and jeans are her normal, usual and all-day-every-time dress/apperance.]_

It's been two months since I first enrolled into the school, meet Sawada Tsunayoshi and Hibari Kyouya and more shits. Apperantly, I would have never said, 'My name is Sasagawa Kazumi, Tsuna's soon-to-be-bride', once again. This time, I have a plan in mind, and I would never allowed anyone to know about it. Kufufufu~

"ㅡko? So all complete... Kazumi," My thoughts burst like a boom and I turn my head to meet my okaa-san's brown eyes. I raised and eyebrow, and she took that to continue on. "Bento?" She asked. I blinked, before I mentally scream. Seriously?! She made the bento and put in my bag but this? Woman, I swear that you are trolling me.

"Check." I said, already recovered from shock.

"Books, notebooks?"

"Check."

"You went to bathroom?"

"..." I was stunned. For the first fucking time in my life, I never encountered this question once again. No one, I say, no one have said that question in the entire world. Scratch that, I am in Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and it's like it's never going normal land of Namimori again; full of weirdos and more. Oops? Did _I_ offend you, _oh-so-highly Hibari-san_?

"..."

After a minute of having silence surrounding us, I finally asked. "...Do you have any right to talk about it?"

She glare at me but I just stood there, with my newly slight surprise mask."Girl, I gave birth to you and this is how you repay me?" She asked with venom dripping off on each words and I just nodded, hesitate, shocked and surprised. She smile and hug us once more time before we, Kyoko and me, turn out backs and start to walk away.

Kyoko, like usual, always hold my hand and walk closer to me. And me, like usual, look around the playground around Namimori Elementary. My eyes drifted off to the slide and just raised my eyebrow. The blondie girl, Sasaki Maemi-san, is blocking the way as she stood up proudly as ever, her head and chin held up high. I turn my head and focused on what's in front of me. My thoughts went off to the day when I first meet Hibari. Seriously, I was surprised when I saw Hibari in his sailor uniform. If he is wearing sailor uniform then that means...

He went to public school.

I blinked, surprised. True that I always saw child!Hibari in sailor uniform from WeHeartIt, Tumblr, Instagram and more but this, I swear that this make me fangirl. The day of seeing Hibari in that dress makes him so aborable, but...

Did his parents left him, or abandon, or like usual, left him for work?

The last part sounds a workholic parents who would left thier son or daughter alone in the house. But there is also some ways about Hibari's parents. Maybe they die? I slightly shiver at the thought of how I kill my parents. If you're thinking about Sachiko and Takahiro then no, I wouldn't kill them. I mean, my parents from the real world, Alexia and Loius. To think that they abuse and toture thier daughter who they name...

.

.

.

What's my name before?

Closing my eyes, I thought. _'How the hell did I forgot my name?'_ It's fair for me to keep my memories of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! but my name. My fucking name. How the hell did I forgot my name. I open my eyes and recall everything I remember.

"Katekyoshi Hitoman Rebon (Home Tutor/Tutor Hitman Reborn)." I suddenly spoke out loud and I shut my mouth immedietely. I open the door and again, the sight of childrens doing what ever welcome my eyes. I just walk, and felt eyes on me and Kyoko. How the hell did I know that the eyes lock on Kyoko, you asked? Well, her hand hold tightly on mine's, like it was taking the life out of it. "O-Onee-chan, du wi shave a shone tutol (O-Onee-chan, do we have a home tutor)?" I heard Kyoko asked me from behind and I tried to keep my laughter.

"N-No, Kyoko-chan." I answered, laughter died down. I quicken my pace and slide the door open harshly, and the childrens just slightly jump out. Like the past the two months, the boys, girls would look at me and Kyoko, eyes held admiration, love ㅡ childrens, you're still youngㅡ and nore shits that I wouldn't care to explain. Walking, I walk towards Kurokawa-san's seat and watch as how Kyoko beam at her and sat down. Kurokawa-san saw me, and with her bored expression, she greeted. "Hello, Kazumi."

I nodded in acknowledgement. "Yo." I placed my hands inside of my jacket's pocket and walk away. I focuse my eyes on that brown hair that went up in a gravity-defying way. I smiled mentally. My hand shuffled on the bubble gum packet I have on my pocket, and took it out. As I walk towards my seat, I throw my bag down and sat down, slumping down and tearing the bubble gum packet. I grab the chewing gum and remove the wrapper, taking in into my mouth aand starting to chew it. I put the bubble gum packet inside my pocket. "Yo, Tushi-kun!" I greet and watch as Tsuna almost scream with his usual 'hie!' and fell down, getting all the children's attention. They watch as Tsuna stood up with the help of the table and they laugh. Tsuna look up and blush, emberassed.

"Haha! Look at Dame-Tsuna!"

"D-A-M-E T-S-U-N-A!"

"A dame will always be a dame forever! Hahaha!"

Tsuna look down in shame, his brown bangs shadowing his eyes as he took his seat next to me. I scut closer to him and glare at everyone. Everyone shudder and slowly do what they where doing before. I sigh in relief and pat Tsuna in a comforting way. He look up, teary eyed. I blushed slightly. To this day, Tsuna _will_ take over the world with his cuteness.

"It's okay, nothing's wrong," I said. "It's allㅡ" Before I could say any words, the door slide open and walked in was the red-head teacher, Watanabe Sumiko-sensei, smiling a usual and walk towards the table only for teachers. She turn her face to look at the whole class before greeting. "Hello childrens!"

"Good morning, Sumiko-sensei!" I groan again, banging my head in the table and saw Tsuna almost jump out of his seat. I slightly smile.

"Okay children, how about we play a game ?" She asked, clapping her hands together in front of her and almost all the children's eyes twinkle, excitement were showned easily by thier eyes and body. Ooh, what game would they play? I bet it about watching people killed. I smiled oh-so-innocently. But I remove the smile, letting my newly made hollow blank look took over. I stare at the teacher and watch as she look around all the excited childrens but when she land her orange eyes on mine, she flinched and turn her head. I mentally smile. "We will play a game called Hide and Seek!" She exclaimed. I can felt my eyebrows twitch. Bitch, Tsuna's better when it comes to hide from the chihuaha. Note the sarcasm, readers. But...

At least I may have time to think about my past.

A girl with wavy strawberry-blonde hair stood up, and I caught a glimpse of her eyes which were cyan, or green? I don't care about shits. As the girl stood up, the teacher raised an eyebrow in an instant. Few seconds, the silence was moving around until it was pushed away when Watanabe-sensei asked sweetly. "Hmm? Is there anything you want, Takahashi Shun-chan [speed, quick; 駿]?"

The girl, Takahashi-san, gulp before asking. "A-ano... What is 'H-Hide and Seek'?"

The teacher blinked, before letting her eyes gentle as she spoke. "It's a game where we all hide while the seeker finds us and if he/she finds you, you must run before he gets you! If he/she gets you, you will be the seeker!" She explained. Takahashi-san nodded and sit down, looking down at her lap.

There is no fucking way I'm doing that stupid, shitty game.

But...

* * *

Sasaki-san covered her eyes with her hands, letting a grumble left her lips. I smirked, grab Tsuna's hand who seems to be frightened and almost shrieked for a second before calming down when he saw me. I grab my bag and Tsuna's in other hand. I ready my positioned for the door which is really near to us [key word: Me and Tsuna. Classroom blueprint: if you're an otaku, then you'll know].

Sasaki-san sigh, and I took that chance to walk quietly with Tsuna in hand. Tsuna blinked, before processing what I was doing and let his mouth and eyes widen. As I quietly slide the door open, I look at the corridor left and right like a ninja. I walk out with Tsuna. Tsuna close the door and I start running with Tsuna being pulled. He let a small 'hie!' as he was pulled by me.

"Okay, start counting from 1 to 20 now, Maemi-chan!" I heard Watanabe-sensei shouted and run really mad, and Tsuna... well he run as if a chihuaha was catching him. We saw a empty classroom open and run into there. I close the door, frightened as if I'm running away with Stephano from naked zombie man and...

BARRELS!

I understand how you feel, Pewdiepie.

"ㅡ 5! umm... 7! No, 5! 6! ㅡ" I heard a girly shout and a sound of loud footsteps and more shit. Tsuna was frightened. I look around the room, searching for other way. I stop and saw Tsuna stumbling but keeping his balance as he stood on the table. He let chubby hands open the window by pressing the black button. I grin in truimpth.

I run quickly to the table, not caring if they heard some sounds. Why? Well, the sound of running footsteps are mixed with other sounds. Tsuna open the window and jump out. I run towards the window, expecting Tsuna to land perfectly but...

He land on his face.

"ㅡ 12! 14! No, umm.. 13! 14! No, 13! No, no, 14! ㅡ" The shout's getting loud and louder. Other than her bratiness, she may be ranked together with Lambo...

Well, that doesn't matter. I wait for Tsuna to stand up and dust himself, small tears forming at his eyes but he quickly wipe them away. I throw my and Tsuna's bag and jump out, landing perfectly on the grassy land with the bags that land on both of Tsuna's side, who look terrified. I make sure that I kept my hair ornament in place. I turn around quickly, facing the open window. I walk and try to close the window by tippy toe. Tsuna watched from behind, not doing anything. I don't mind.

"ㅡ no... 20! Alright, I'm ready! ㅡ" Does counting took that long? Well, brats are brats, forever and ever, they will be.

After a few attempts, the window was closed. I smiled and turn to Tsuna, who was staring at me before letting a shaky smile crawled up on his face. "G-Good!" he exclaimed happily. I smiled in sastifactory.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I ordered and Tsuna nodded his head diligently. I started to run and Tsuna behind me. I heard rumbling and rustling and look from my shoulder to see Tsuna sweating with two bags in hand. I stopped. He run into my back and fell backwards on his back while I just stumble but kept my balance.

"Itai!" he groan as he rubbed his back of the head, but it looks like he's ruffling his gravity-defying hair. I watch in daze but snapped out and grab the bags. I wait and watch as Tsuna stood up, dusting himself and look up to meet with my heterochromatic eyes. "S-sorry." he mumbled.

"No problem," I said and nodded my head. Tsuna noded his head in response, as if he knew the reason why I was nodding. I started to run, and with Tsuna by my side, all happy and refresh. Seems like the air cooled down his sweats. Oh well, at least we left the school gates.

* * *

_⇝Third Person's Point of View⇜_

* * *

"HIIIIIIEEEEEE!" a shriek can be heard throughout the empty streets. A abandon mansion was shown on the other side of the street with a old park on the opposite side of the mansion. Two childs around the age of five were showned. A boy with brown gravity-defying hair was terrified with another with orange-brownish hair tied into a bun with a beautiful silver hair ornament was grinning.

A giggle (more like a scary chuckle, Tsuna instictively shudder) escape from the girl's lips as she push the brunette, who has tears forming at the edge of his eyes but was secretly happy. Chains clashes can be heard as the boy was pushed higher anf higer into the air, he felt the air rushing against his skin. It felt nice, and cold. A force push him down and his dangle feet felt great amount of air. He felt hands push him on the back with great strenght and he was meet with a blue, clear sky and clouds moving freely. Air make him feel cold when it touched againsst his bare skin. A shriek left his mouth and he grip the chains tigher.

"H-HIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" A shriek left his lips again as he move backwards, still gripping the cold chains. He shiver. He found himself almost jerking forward when small hands stopped him by gripping the chains. He felt her presence behind her.

"Aww," she cooed. "little Tushi-kun is scared, ain't he?" she teased him and he blushed. As much as he hate that nickname, still he like it. He earn that name when he saw her looking at her tuna sushi.

_"A-ano. M-Mizu-chan, i-is t-t-there s-something w-wrong?" a boy with brown gravity-defying hair asked as he look at Kazumi who was staring at her sushi which was held by her chopsticks. Her radioactive heterochromaric eyes narrow as she eyes the sushi._

_"T(s)una.." he blinked when she suddenly said his nickname. _

_"Y-yes?" he shuttered. _

_"Sushi..." she mumble, making Tsuna worried about what happen with her. _

_Suddenly, she stood up from her seat, palms placed on the table, chopsticks and sushi now forgotten as they land on the table, chopsticks making a small sound as it land. Tsuna shrieked wit his usual 'hie!' at the sudden action. _

_"Tuna, sushi." Kazumi suddenly said before letting a huge grin made its way to her face. "Okay, Tsuna-kun! It's settled! I'll call you, 'Tushi-kun', from now on!" she declared, secretly happy at the shocked and horrified face of Tsuna's.  
_

"M-Mizu-chan, w-w-what t-time is it?" he asked, terrified at how much time they spend, ot waste. Maybe sensei is worried, angry? He knows that he doesn't want to face the wrath of his teacher. Women are too scary, since he saw how scary Mizu-chan's glare is and how they were glowing like some ghost in the night with thier eyes shining. He shiver at the thought.

"2 hours, why?" she asked and he gasp, jumping out of the swing. He fell on his face and quickly stood up, dusting himself. He turn around and stare at her, eyes widen and mouth open to shouted. "M-Mizu-chanㅡ!" he exclaimed.

"It's lunch time, Tushi-kun," she stated, acting as if she doesn't hear him at all. "come, we'll eat at our mansion." she said as she grab his hand and began to walk off to thier mansion. As she open the door with her hair ornament, she push the door open and walk. Tsuna, being worried, closed the door in fear of any thieves going in. The girl, Mizu-chan or Sasagawa Kazumi, began to hum a song that he isn't really familiar at all. But the sound was nice, he like it. Maybe she read manga and anime, who know?

He heard the door opened, and he surprised at how fast they were to reach the door. Her hand remove the grip and he walk towards the opened balcony, taking a seat on the left. He turn to his left and saw the surrounding. The green blazing grass move slightly as the air move freely, making him feel the breeze. The leaves rustle, some leaves move and started to dance freely until it lay down on the grass. The blue sky was clear as the diamond with marshmallow-like clouds move freely. He caught some clouds in many shaped and he smile.

"Tushi-kun looks like a beautiful protagonist of the manga!" a voice comment and he turn his head quickly to meet Kazumi smilling at him, eyes sparkling and a faint blush appearing on her cheeks, and holding many candies and bento in hands. He blushed.

"A-am not! A-a-nd I'm not a g-girl! I-I'm a boy!" he protest, still blushing. Kazumi shook her head side to side. He swear that a chesire-like grin was plastered on her face, but it may be his imagination.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Kazumi said like a mother scolding a child. "Tushi-kun, you're really a girl!" she annouced happily and Tsuna blushed deeper. She carry the candies and bento and put it on the table. After she finish putting, she walk away towards to the bed where their bags are sitting nicely (like a couple). As Tsuna's attention drifted off to how he first meet Kazumi, then to what happen three days ago, and what she annouced to his mother. He blushed as he recall when he was talking to his mother about what she mean when she said, 'Hello, miss. My name is Sasagawa Kazumi, Tsuna's soon-to-be-bride.'.

_"O-okaa-san," Sawada Nana look down to see her cute little (useless) son tuging at the rim of her skirt, small hands on his lips.  
_

_"Yes?" she asked, still happily as ever. _

_"W-what is a 'b-bride'?" he asked suddenly and unexpected. She blinked, recalling at what happen at the school gate where she meet a unique and beautiful girl, annoucing who she was. She smile at the memory. _

_"Ara! Tsu-kun want to know it?" she asked and saw her cute son nodded his head. _

_"Do you know marriege?" she saw Tsu-kun nodded his head cutely. "well, in the future, she will become your wife, like me! Meaning that she will become mama and you will be papa! Then you will have childrens!" she explained happily. _

_"Hmm, maybe I'll let her wear my wedding dress..." she mutter and place a finger on her lips, deep in thought on how beautiful Tsuna's bride, Sasagawa Kazumi, will look.  
_

_Unbeknown to her, cute little Tuna blushed at the thought.  
_

"Here!" Tsuna almost shriek and fell down but didn't since he grip on the table's edge (it, for some reason, felt heavy). He saw Kazumi sitting on the seat on the opposite side. She saw him staring at her and grin wide (read: wild) as ever. "Oo~ Why are you staring and blushing, Tushi-kun~?" she teased and Tsuna blushed.

As soon as Tsuna's about to reply, a cat appeeared out of nowhere and landed on the table, staring at Tsuna with it's yellow cat eyes. Tsuna shriek. "H-HIEEEEEE!"

The cat snap its head and run towards Tsuna's face, clawing it with it's claw. Tsuna cried in pain and tried to remove it. He heard chairs being pushed back. Then, he open his eyes only to find the cat looking really terrified and hissed at him, before jumping out of the balcony. He blinked and turn to look at Kazumi, who look surprised as she was sat down, staring at him. He followed what Kazumi was staring only to gasped in total shock. He saw his hand covered in orange flames, burning brightly. He stare at it horrified before letting a tear run down his cheeks.

Then a thought run around his mind.

He... he doesn't want Kazumi to leave him because he has this strange power(?), he doesn't want her to hate him, he doesn't want her toㅡ

"Hyper Dying Will Mode..." she muttered and stare at it for a while. For (some) strange reason(s), the flame began to disappear slowly. They stare, watching as the flame disappear until it was gone. He slowly sat down, feeling awkward and sad. He look at Kazumi, studing her face. Her reaction is serious, eyes closed and she sighed through the nose. She opened them and look at Tsuna's brown caramel eyes before letting a question left her mouth.

"Tsuna, do you want to learn about Mafia?"

* * *

_⇝Sasagawa Kazumi's Point of View⇜_

* * *

As the black cat landed on the table, staring at Tsuna with it's back facing me. Tsuna made a surprised (read: shocked, horrified, terrified) face befote shrieking. "H-HIEEEEEE!"

The cat snap its head and run towards Tsuna's face, clawing it. Tsuna cried in pain as he tried to remove it. He push the chair as he moved backward. I just sat there, slightly amused. But the amusement escape when big orange flames surround Tsuna's hands, the cat and almost half of the entire candies. I was shocked and surprised and instictively stood up. Tsuna brown caramel eyes turn into bright orange as he easily remove the cat from its face and throw it on the table gently. The cat land gently and perfectly on the table.

I watch as Tsuna ㅡ somehow ㅡ have his eyes shut tightly, eyebrows crossed. As he open them, brown coloured eyes replace the burning orange coloured eyes. His eyes showned confused when he watched as the cat hissed at him before jumping out of the balcony. I stare at Tsuna and he also stare back at me, confused. I sat down.

Tsuna followed where I land my eyes on and he gasp, staring at his orange flames covered hands, burning brightly like a bacon. A tear ran down on his cheeks which made me woried. "Hyper Dying Will Mode..." I muttered and stare at his hands. We both stare at his hands as the flames slowly disappeared.

I closed my eyes, hearing the sound of the chair moving. I knew that Tsuna sat down, maybe uncomfortable. I began to thought. How the hell did Tsuna unlocked the sky flames? Wasn't it supposed to be when... Tch, nevermind... But how, and when did Tsuna unlocked the sky flames. There's even a flame on his forehead! And orange eyes! Did he skipped the Dying Will Flame and went to Hyper Dying Will Mode?! Impossible! But..

Is it because I'm changing the plot? But then again, there is some fanfictions showing about Tsuna unlocking the Hyper Dying Will Mode, but it didn't affect the plot at all. But will it effect this plot? Am I effecting the plot? I breathed in through my nose. I have to think this properfly, not over-reacting. But there is some fanfics that show like Tsuna being smart and more, but dame and all, so..

I opened my eyes to see Tsuna feeling awkward and all. I mentally smile. Yes... I already decided.

"Tsuna, do you want to learn about Mafia?"

* * *

**Reviews' Replies:**

**death angel alice: **Oh, the name's are really interesting. But you doesn't seem to laugh in that sentence.

**Chuu112: **Here's the update! Thanks for the review!

**Neeky-chan: **Really? You think the anime/fanfiction referance are awesome? Thank you so much! /bow down/ And did I make you happy? Same, your review make me really happy! /smiles/ Oo~ I have watch Dangan Ronpa! I love it so much becuaee of the lovely death scene! Have a great day to you too!

**Rikkai and hyotei lover:** I have a plan in mind, and here's the update!

**Guest: **Thanks, and here's the update!

**pinkus-pyon** (guest)**: **Thank you for liking the fanfic! /smiles/

**nekolover3** (guest)**: **Girl, or boy, are you in 'Ryohei Mode'? No offense right there and here's the update.

**{❖}**

**Authoress'/Other's Note:  
**

Well, I sound like a pizza delivery-man who knocked the door and said, _"here's the update!". _And cliff hanger! Yay! A cliffhanger!

Today's too early, and I'm pulling an all-nighter just to write this! Wish me good luck for tommorow becauseㅡ! /shudders/

_Review, favourite, and follow. That way, the update will/may come sooner. If not, then Tsuna here will die or Authoress-san will discontinued with this story._

_Have a nice day! /smiles/_


	4. I-is this a L-l-love L-letter؟!

**A/N:** Ohmaigad, did I just see 22 reviews, 44 favourites and 55 follows? Did you eyes just make funny faces of it? Am I dreaming? Is this Somnium syndrome? Just kiddin'. I'm not in coma, though.

BUT THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT AND MORE! WITHOUT YOU, I MIGHT BE LAZY THE WHOLE TIME! /gets hit by bricks/

Too lazy to edit and corrected some bad spellings. Wait some hours or day(s). My bad pain, my shoulders are hurting, my eyes are sour, my stomach is hungry, and I'm too sleepy.

**Warning:** OOC, change of plot or timeline, wrong spelling, bad explanations, bad grammar.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of it's character, plot, or timeline. My OCs or any of the characters which you never heard of, this story, change of plot and timeline are all fully mine.

**Note:** I really, no, _absolutely,_ want a Kirito/KazutoxOC and RyomaxOC fanfics on this website! /cries and whines/

_And the higher the numbers of reviews, favourites and follow is, the sooner the updates will be!  
_

_I have created a poll on my profile! Check it out and vote your favourite character! /smiles/_

* * *

{\/}

**Arc: Beginning and Childhood Arc ∣∣ Chapter 4**

_I-is this a L-l-love L-letter?!_

{/\}

* * *

**Spoilers for you, my dear readers, so that I can ruin it all!  
**

_A certain person will die at the end of this story! A sequel will be there for this story! Some people will be recarcinated into the world of Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Kazumi's flames isn't Earth, Sky, or anything from the Shimon nor Vongola!  
_

* * *

**Year 5, one week later:**

"Today we will do our maths! Take out your notebook and book! We will do addition!" Watanabe-sensei annouced happily as she took a chalk and face the blackboard. She write the date on the side of the board.

"Hai~!" I mentally groan once again and took out my maths notebook and book. I place them and also took out my pencil case. I heard rummbling and shuffling and turn around to see a panicked Tsuna looking and turning around. I raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" I asked. Tsuna look up, teary eyed. I narrow my eyes. "Tell me or else-"

"Hie! Okay, okay!" he gave in. "I-I just..." I just stare at him until I understand. I grab my extra pencil and put it in his open notebook. He blinked.

"Here," I said, indicating the pencil I gave him. "that's yours."

Tsuna's lips tremble. "B-b-but what a-about y-y-you?'' he asked and I flicked his forehead, making him winced. "I-itai!"

I grab my mechanical pencil ("Bitch, I want this shit." I said, holding up the mechanical pencil, mechanical pencil leads and the money in other hand. The cashier woman just stare at me, terrified) from my pencil case and show him.

He stare, eyes almost sparkling. "S-sugoi!" he said, and I sense something hidden beneath that voice of his. I smile, nodding. The mechanical pencil is in the colour orange as the base, brown as the secondary colour and grey/silver as the trimming. I pushed the small eraser and the a _'click!'_ can be heard. Tsuna's eyes widen, he look from left and right, surprised. Supicious.

"Hmm?" I raised an eyebrow. "don't tell me there is a gun?" I asked and he froze. I mentally cackled. Ever since I told him about Mafia, he become aware of his surroundings (slightly). He went into a conclusion that his father was a mafia, but I just said that I didn't knew.

"T-t-there is n-no a-a-assassin, r-right?" he shutter, and I smile.

"Tushiㅡ" "ㅡ Alright! Write the date, and the lesson name! ㅡ" I groan once again when the stupid childrens say 'hai!' again and when the god damn teacher interrupted me. I open my notebook and the book. And a minute later, the lesson had started. I stare at the plain page as I wrote whatever Watanabe-sensei wrote on the board, and turn back to explain the lesson, so it means that I have a happy time alone with myself.

I began tapping the mechanical pencil on my lips, thinking. If my 'parents's' names are Alexia and Louis, then that means that I wasn't born as a Japanese, but Americian... but the names sounds like Europe. That only more confusing, seeing that I was an albino. But, when I was in the real world, then only...

_If you're a Japanese before, then why were you were watching Another with english sub?_ my consicious asked me.

I blinked. Now Japanese is out of the option, leaving Japanese and Europe. Seriously, if your thinking like, 'you could watch the english dud', then no. If you re-read that statement before, then you may noticed disgust.

I sighed. I better think about this if I have some time.

* * *

_⇝Time Skip: Activated!⇜_

* * *

I stare at the envelope in my hand, eyes widen and mouth let out a quiet gasp. I shakily look up at the user who gave the envelope to me, her strawberry blonde hair waving slightly as she look down at the floor, cyan eyes glancing here and there. I felt my hands shaking, the soft paper of the paper brushing against my hands. I finally spoke after a long silence was shared. "T-this... I-is this f-for," I then look up from the envelope. "m-me?"

Cyan eyes look up, her head nodded furiously. "Y-yes..! M-mommy told m-me t-to g-give you a l-letter to show h-how h-h-happy I was to have you an- and T-Tsuna-kun as- as- as..," she closed her eyes, before letting a loud sigh and she open her eyes, cyan eyes showing mized emotions. "as my first friend!" fist closed, she finally shouted.

I stare at her, before I remember. Two day ago, I was just roaming around the school ground with Tsuna, I found her beaten and bruised up, whimpering that she had enough off being called as many names such as, 'freak', 'stupid', 'ugly', and many names that a bratty child knows. Tsuna, knowing how it's like to be bullied, went up to her and tried to talk to her, but only to have her move backward as a reponse, her hands held in front of her, defending her.

_As I walk with Tsuna by my side around the school ground. I was given permission from Hikyo-chan _(I called him that since it's the part of the bet before I started to fought with him) _to roam around the school grounds any time; meaning even in the middle of the classroom. As we walk further, we heard a faint sobbing and whimpering. Tsuna's face looked troubled, and he suddebly stopped in his walk, which surprised me. I turn around and faced him.  
_

_"We should find it," Tsuna suddenly declared. I blinked. "the voice, we should find it." _

_I think I was hallucination when I just saw orange replaced warm chocolate eyes for a second. Tsuna suddenly cross the border between us and grab my hand and walked towards to the source of the voice. It was in a dark alleyway of the school, and when we arrived at the destination, we could only stared at what was in front of us. _

_There sat a girl with her knee propper up, her hed laying on it and arms wrapped around her head, her strawberry blonde hair were dirtied with dirt and grass. We noticed her legs have bruise and cuts and dirtmarks. _

_"I'm not a freak... I'm not a... stupid girl... I'm not... ugly... Mommy said that I'm pretty," she whimpered and sniffed, her voice sound faint. Tsuna's eyes softened and he decided to help her. He walk towards her and croached beside her. _

_"Are you okay?" Tsuna asked, his voice held warmth and a mother-caring sound. The beaten-up girl quickly looked up and saw Tsuna, and she backed away and held her arms over her, like a stance that she was defending herself.  
_

I knew what the feeling of being bullied too, went up to her and croach down, being eye-to-eye with her. We tried to talk with her, but she would just whimper and whimper. But finally, we manage to make her talk other than what the bullies said to her. I reconize her as the girl who asked to Watanabe-sensei about what is 'Hide and Seek', Takahashi Shun.

_I just stood there, the sight really reminded me (with the exception of Tsuna in the scenery) when I was small in the other world. I looked at her once before I went up to her and croach down, being height-to-height with her form. _

_"Are you okay?" I asked._

_"Please!" she suddenly shouted, suprising me and Tsuna who almost shriek and fell down. "just.. please stop! I'm not a freak! I'm not ugly! I'm not stupid! Just because I have yellow hair, doesn't mean that I can be a toy!" she began to scream out names._

_I quickly wrap my arms around her, pulling her into a hug. I rubbed her back in a comforting wah, letting her stain my dress with her tears. I look at Tsuna to see him just staring at the sight. _

_This went on for 20 minutes, and then she finally stopped crying, screaming and shouting names. She forcefully pulled out of the hug and look up, her cyan eyes showned. _

_A sudden memories came back to me, and I asked. "You... aren't you Takahashi Shun?" _

_"Y-yes." she sniffed. _

_I suddenky stood up, surprising both Tsuna and the girl. "My name is Sasagawa Kazumi, you can call me Mizu-chan or Mika-chan! And here is Sawada Tsunayoshi, you can call him Tsuna! We'll be your friends, okay?" _

_Shocked, the girl looked up. "R-really?" she asked, hope hidden underneath her voice._

_"Un!" Tsuna nodded in agreement. "we'll be your friends, Shun-chan!" _

_Shun looked at theboth of us before she broke down, making me and Tsuna panicked, but we grow less panicked when he heard her words. "I-I'm so h-happy. N-no one want to be my f-friend." _

_"Come on!" I said, grabbing her hand and making her stand up. "we will take you to the infirimary! Tushi-kun, carry her!" _

_"H-hiiiiiee! W-why should I?! I'm w-weak!" _

_"It's a Mafia Boss duty to carry the girls he favoured." _

_"T-there no such rules as that! A-and who said that I will become a Mafia Boss!?"_

_"A real man should carry a girl he favoured." _

_"Are you saying that a man should carry the girl for the entire time?!" _

_"Do you want to die?" _

_"HIEEEEEE! N-NO, MA'AM!" _

_A smile was plastered on Shun's face, and she lean into Tsuna and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Tsuna-kun..." _

_"HIIIIEEEE!" Tsuna shried and blushed madly.  
_

And that, is how we became her first friend. I smile, showing her my gratitude. "Thank you, Shun."

She nodded, a smile plastered on her lips. "Your welcome. and also thank you." she said, and she turn her back towards me. She start to walk towards her home, but stopped and look at me over her shoulder. "oh, and I have seen your fight with Hibari-san. You're awesome, ya' know."

Oh right, you see, ever since the incident where I first meet Hibari-san, he literally spend 2 weeks to find me. When me and Kyoko's reputations has grown and the chit-chat talk spread around the entire school, that's when he noticed that I was in the school and barged into my class. Everyone freaked out, including the teachers, while Tsuna just stood frozen and pale. He then calmly annouced as he point the end of his tonfa at me:

_"Herbivore Sasagawa Kazumi, fight me."_

And that's how our friendship had started. We decided that the roof-top is the better place to spar each others, but there are times when he was itching to fight me in some random places. I remember having a fight with Hibari in the school grounds today. He finally considered my an omnivore after I had managed to knock him unconscious during a spar, and even with all the attacks he launched on me I still stood up as if the pains are nothing to me. Pain like these don't hurt a lot, in fact, they were... I don't know how to explain.

I stared at her, before nodding my head. "Double thank, and your welcome, bro." I raised my fist at her, and Shun also do the same, doing the brofist even if we are far away. I watched as she knocked the door several time. The door open to reveal a beautiful woman around her twenties, the older version of Shun, but with green eyes. "Bye bye!" Shun waved, and I waved back.

Takahashi-san (the mother of Shun) look up and saw me befote letting a weak smile lit up and closing the door with Shun following her. Shun look back at me before letting a smile as the door was fully closed. I stare for a few secind before turning away, running away to where I have decided.

* * *

_⇝Time Skip: Activate!⇜_

* * *

I knocked the door few times before taking a step back, waiting for the door to be opened. The door revealed Maman with her usual happy face. When she fist saw me, her smile grow further and she opened the door wide open for me to enter. "Mizu-chan! Come in, come in, you can play with Tsu-kun!" she said and I smiled, nodding my head in gratitude and walk in. As I stepped into the small 'welcome' carpet, Maman locked the door and I removed my shoes and placed them on the 'welcome' carpet.

"Sorry for intruding." I muttered and walk to where Tsuna's playing. I smelled something delicious and realised that Maman is cooking her (heavenly) food. I noticed there's a big man with short blonde hair and blue eyes in the room making everything looking spotless. I blinked. He seem to noticed my presense and look around to see me. He then crossed the border between us and I blinked when he saw hin croaching next to me, a smile on his face.

"You must be Kazumi-chan that Nana and Tunafish often talked about! You can call me Papa!" he said, earning Tsuna's attention who stopped playing with the ball. He quickly looked over and have a shocked face. I noticed that he called Tsuna 'tunafish'. Then he must be...

Sawada Iemitsu.

"H-hiee! M-Mizu-chan, w-why are y-you h-here?!" he shouted and quickly walked to my side.

"Yes, I'm am Kazumi, Sasagawa Kazumi. Nice to meet you." I bowed down before hugging Tsuna's arm and he blushed a deeper shade.

Then, Iemitsu smiled and ruffled Tsuna's gravity-defying brown hair. "To think that my little Tunafish has a soon-to-be-bride!" he said before wiping few tears from his eyes. Da'fuq?

"O-Otou-san!" Tsuna exclaimed, his blushed deepening again. He walked away, bringing me with him. I removed my grip in his arm. He walked to the outside backyard and sat down. I placed my bag on the floor before sitting down and grab the little ball before rolling it back to Tsuna's feet. Tsuna noticed the little ball next to his feet before smiling and return the ball to me by rolling it back.

_Ding Dong!_

I didn't pay attention to it, just playing with Tsuna and the little ball. Tsuna looked towards the door curiously before turning his attention back to the ball. I heard Papa or Iemitsu called Tsuna. He gave me an apologic (angelic) look before getting up and walked into tbe living room. I looked down at the little ball in the my hand before putting it down and stood up, looking at the living room only to froze.

An old man in a blue and purple Hawaiian shirt with brown trousers stood in the middle of the living room. He gave off a mature aura, holding a scepter as if it was a walking cane.

I totally _fucking _forgot that Nono would be visiting here.

He smiled at Tsuna, creating wrinkles on his face. Papa patted Tsuna's head. "This is Tsunayoshi, my son."

Nono bent down to his height. "Hello Tsunayoshi. My name is Timoteo and it's a pleasure to finally meet you. Your father has talked about you often."

I just stood there, grab my bag from the floor while I was waiting for the time to make my debut. Nono stared at Tsuna until he grunted in surprise. He turned to Papan or Iemitsu. "He has flames, Iemitsu. Very strong sky flames."

Shit, I forgot to teached him about flames! I _fucking_ hate you, you _fucking_ brain.

Papan or Iemitsu have an highly disturbed face. "Is there a way for us to supress the power?"

Nono turned back to Tsuna. "I'll seal it. This way, he won't be dragged into the Mafia." Nono raised a finger, a sky flame lit at the end. He moved it towards Tsuna's head. Tsuna was scared, I could feel and sense it. His arm shaking. I looked Tsuna's scared form before looking back at Nono's lit finger. I stood there like a coward. I gritted my teeth in frusterstion, menories before I was reborn in this world came back flying to me.

If he seals Tsuna's flame, it would be like taking a part away from Tsuna, from Tushi-kun. I don't care if this will change the future, but I will not let Nono take away Tsuna's flame. I looked up, then a idea opped up in my mind.

"Tushi-kun!" I called out. "did you do your homework?!" I yelled, gaining the three people's attention. Tsuna looked at me before running towards at me, hiding behind my back. I looked over at my shoulder to see Tsuna's trembling form. "N-no." he answered.

I pouted. "Then I'll teached you before Maman can finish her cook!" I declared, turning around to face Tsuna before grabbing his hand and walk. I noticed Nono's and Iemitsu's presense and I stopped as I stood in front of Nono. "Hello! My name is Sasagawa Kazumi!" I gave off the best smile I could master. Tsuna still stood behind me.

Iemitsu looked at Nono and said. "Nono, this girl introuduced herself as Tsuna's soon-to-be-bride. Papa's soo jealous that Tunafish is hiding a secret to me!" Tsuna blushed. I mentally wear an fuck-you look. Da'fuq? I didn't said that I was Tsuna's soon-to-be-bride. I only said that when I first meet Maman.

Papa started tearing and whining about how his Tunafish was hiding a secret from him. Nono was surprised when Iemitsu said that I introuduced as Tsuna's soon-to-be-bride, but ingored the rest of Iemitsu's whining so that he can stare at my apperance. I had waist length orange-brownish hair with side-swept bangs and some hair that framed my heart shaped face. I still still have my heterochromatic eyes, but with different colours; the right is radioactive orang-brownish while the left radioactive grey. My body was small, petite. I still wore my usual attire; grey long-sleved hoodie with two pocket side by side, brown tee-shirt inside, fade-away jeans, socks. I blinked, remebering something and bottled up my flames.

I smilled apologically. "Sorry, Timoteo-san, is it? I have to teached Tushi-kun. Is it alright for me to take my leave with Tushi-kun?" I asked.

"Ah, yes, you may." he said and I bowed before leaving. I walk towards the straight and went straight to Tsuna's room and open the door. Closing the door, we settled down on Tsuna's bed and I threw my bag over my side. He poked my arm, and I look over. "M-Mizu-chan, d-didn't we finished our homework?"

* * *

_⇝Third person's Point of View⇜_

* * *

Kazumi stared at him. Ah, she remember. While lunch break, she wanted to do our homework so that she would do freeloading in home. Tsuna agreed and they both finished our Japanese's homework. Nothing more, then they decided to eat thier lunch. After lunch break, Watanabe used the other periods to play games like Musical Chairs, Drawing Pictures, etcetera.

Kazumi remember something and and idea came up. She mentally smirkd evilly. Rummaging her bag, she quickly took out the well-deocorated envelope and slammed it on the bed, making wrinkled on it. Tsuna looked surprised as he jerked back away. He looled at Kazumi's face but only to gasped. Kazumi looked pale as a ghost and her breathe was uneven.

She looked as if she was scared. "T-T-Tushi-kun," she shuttered. "r-read that envelope." Tsuna looked at the envelope, and hesitately, he opened it and took out the decorated pink paper, reading what ever was written on the paper. He gasp with eyes widen, and she pursed her lips together.

"I-is thi- this a-aㅡ"

"I-it's a love letter." she finished it for him and quickly went over his side and grab the side of the pink paper. Tsuna stare at her in disbelief.

"R-r-read it all again, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and you will understand!" she ordered and Tsuna, being the dilegent cute tuna, obeyed and turn to read the letter, his other hand holding the side of the letter while she hold the opopsite side.

_Dear Sasagawa Kazumi and Sawada Tsunayoshi, _

_Thank you for being my friend. I don't know how to write a letter since it's my first time but... I love you so much for being my friend! Also to Tsuna-kun. Even if she is weak or just clumsy, he is a realky good man, and that I love about him. There many things things that I like about you, Tsuna-kun. _

_You are really cute, you know that, Tsuna-kun. The way you shriek, smile, fell down, laighed and everything; you're really nice, kind, cute and almost looking like a girl. I almost mistake you fir a girl when I first meet you and Zuma-chan. Zuma-chan is a nice nickname for Kazumi, isn't it_ (_'Da'fuq you're thinking?! 'Zuma'?! 'Zuma-chan'?! Don't nickname me after a game, bitch!'_ Kazumi thought with an irk-mark on her forehead while Tsuna giggled, making her calm down)_? I hope that you would always be my friend! Again, I pive you so, so, so, so, much for being my friend! Especially you, Kazumi-chan!_

_Your very good friend, _

_Takahashi Shun. _

"N-no way!" Tsuna gasped, eyed widen and he turn to her. She gulp and nodded, slowly. Again, he gasp, pink dust tainting his cheeks, hands began to shake. He didn't noticed the smile crawling up her lips until she laughed, making Tsuna moved backward as if he just felt someone touched him, his grip on the paper is fogotten and he shriek. He shiver, but his gaze went off to her who was laughing.

"ㅡWHAHAHAHAHA!" she laughed in a witch tone, making Tsuna shiver instictively. Tears were forming at her closed eyes' edges but she wipe them away with her index finger. Radioactive heterochromatic eyes reveal after opening them showned her eyes glistening with happiness and amusement. She sensed Tsuna staring at her and she shook her head side to side.

_'I think there should something like this.' _she thought and imagine something.

**Teenager Post #XXXXXXX**

**Before youknew the meaning of 'love letter', you recieved envelopes with letter inside from your friends/best friends (from childhood memories in the past). As you opened it to read the contents, the letter showned on how much they loved you (for being thier friend). **

"Tushi-kun," she called out. "you failed sadly." He blinked before he felt his head being hit. "ITAI! O-OKAY I GIVE! I GIVE!" he cried out and Kazumi stopped hitting him (that just sound so wrong). He glare, but it was more like a pout.

"WHY DID YOU JUST HIT ME?!" he whined, rubbing his brown gravity-defying hair.

Kazumi stared at him. "As a mafia boss, you must use your mind and re-think twice." she scolded. "and don't think, 'Kyoko-chan has given me a love letter!'. And this a 'thank you' letter, Tushi-kun." Tsuna blushed madly, he point an accusing finger at her.

"H-how d-did you k-k-know?! A-and I s-said that I'm n-not going to b-become a M-Mafia B-boss." he said, his voice lowered because maybe his father and Nono will hear him. He liked Kyoko, but their is something in his heart that he felt unknown feeling for Kazumi.

Still, Kazumi stare at him with a blank look. "Tushi-kun, who said that you are becoming a mafia boss? There are still three candidates, and if they all die, then you're chosen."

Tsuna sighed but a few seconds, he shrieked. "H-HIEEEE!" a hit on the head was enough to make hims shut up, and he how serious Kazumi looked like.

"Tsunayoshi Sawada," he then shivered when Kazumi called him with his full name. He didn't like this feeking at all. "as a Mafia Boss, you must know about how to use flames."

"HIEEEE! WHO SAID THAT-?!"

"Then do you want to die?"

"HIEE! N-NO, MA'AM!"

* * *

The rest of the afternoon was spent on Kazumi explaining Tsuna about the flames. She had to do it very slowly since Tsuna was too young (dame) to understand most of the words (real reason: Kazumi might die due to nosebleed because Tsuna might tiltled his head, brown doe-like eyes blinked, neck sleeved fallind down to reveal his colar bone when he asked her the meaning of some words).

After a few hours of explanations, Maman called us down to eat dinner with our guest. The rest of the dinner was quiet with the exception of a few small conversations with Maman. At the end of dinner, Nono had said that he would leave Tsuna the way he was. Kazumi was really glad that he decided to do so.

And then Kazumi thanked Maman for the food and said that how delicious Maman's food is and she said that she can teach her so that Kazumi can be a wonderful wife. Kazumi nodded and said that Maman worked too much but Maman brushed it off. Kazumi then grab her bag from Tsuna's room and when down to our on her shoes and bid bye-bye to Tsuna.

* * *

_⇝Somewhere else; different ㅡㅡㅡ⇜_

* * *

_"Isn't this a bit too much?" a girl figure said, eyeing 'her'. A another figure but with short hair shooked her head as she eyed the girl.  
_

_"I think it okay, considering how important 'she' is to 'him', Amaryllis." she grunted. "besides, I wished that 'he' would look at me more, you know." a sighed escape from her lips, a dreamy look on her face. And the girl who first spoke, Amaryllis, rolled her eyes before looking at the television and eyed 'her'.The other girl then ramble on how 'he' would always care for 'her'.  
_

_"Could you shut up, Harmonia?" the girl, Harmonia, who was rambling turn around with Amaryllis to see a boy figure wearing an annoyed expression. A sighed escaped his lips when there is onky silence in the room,even for a seconds.  
_

_"T-Takumi!" Harmonia exclaimed while Amaryllis just 'tch'ed. _

_"I think it's okay, considering that in later future, she will ㅡㅡㅡ." he calmly declared, suprising both girls. _

_"WHAT?!" _

_"But oet's wait, when 'he' will ㅡㅡㅡ in there and 'she' will ㅡㅡㅡ, we should just either pray for 'ㅡ' to be ㅡㅡㅡ." he said, looking at them with a sad look. They both understand and nodded. _

_"I agree," Harmonia said. _

_"Let's wait for the changes in the future." Amaryllis said._

* * *

**Reviews'** **Replies:**

**God Of Cake:** Thank you! /smiles/

**Neeky-chan:** You think? Thank you! /smiles warmly/ And I have to agree with you; litttle Tuna-fish is just too cute! /laughs/ And my favourite character from Dangan Ronpa? I ultimately like Makoto Naegi! His too... just too cute in the game! I love how much luck he has! /blush/ And you could also add Touko Fukawa, that 'innocent' librarian. And I have to agree. Genocider Sho's character concept so so cool. Thank you for your sweet reply, it manage to bright the light in this lonely room. Same goes for other reviews. Hope you have a lovely day! :3

**death angel alice:** I knew it! My phychologist's insticts are kicking in! Same here, I was never the one who would laugh loudly, or even smile. I'm always silent, in class, school; all the entire time. It's like I'm mute, though.

**chibianimefan26:** Really? Thank you! Again double thanks! /brofist/ c:

**pinkus-pyon:** /ph_eew~_/ I'm glad that I understand Spanish a little bit! Mucho Gracias! Aquí está la próxima actualización! Lo siento por mi mal español...

**chibianimefan26:** Hahahaha! Your reaction was really nice. And thank you for the compliment. You really change your personality so fast...

**Animefreak1145:** Thank you! And I'll kept this Harem up! And of course all girls can resiste anime boys, right? /wiggle eyebrows/ And yes, it would make more sense that Kazumi is changing the future. And if you were a fangirl of KHR who was reborn in KHR world, you would definately change the future, right? So it like that; all of us fangirls will have that resolve. And no, Tsuna will have crush on the Sasagawa Twins, not just Kyoko, or Kazumi, but both. And I'm planning on making something realy bad on the future, and there will be more charscters that would be recarcinated in this world. I have given you a spoiler! /laugh maniaclly/ And that why the things in the future will become unpredictable. So look forward for the Future Arc! And here the update! Thank your for the compliments once again!

**Rebi-chan** _(guest)_**:** G-gracias? Sorry, I didn't understand Spanish/Español really well!

**LittleStar555:** Oh, you're new to Fanfiction? Then welcome to Fanfiction! /smiles/And it doesn't matter if your english sucks, I understand it really well! Thank you for liking my fanfic, and here's the next update! Thank you again for voting! And maybe luck will choose either these the Vongola Decimo or Shimon Decimo? Your welcome. /smiles/

**Manami Uchiha:** Thank you! And yes, I'm following the plot, not goonna conpletely f-ck up the plot. Kazuni still hasn't got Dying Will Bullet, so in the future. And Tsuna will asked out... Kazumi or Kyoko, your choice. /laugh maniaclly/ And here's the update.

**kazuri-yuko98:** If you read the 3 chapters, the estimated time reading will be 58 minutes and 40 seconds, including the Authoress's notes, and all. And thank you for putting this story in the your favourite list! Again thank you! And Kazumi's flames are neither from the Vongola's or Shimon's, in fact, it's something. Ohohoho~ Abother spoilers I have given (seriously, I almost make the laugh like, 'ohobohobo'). And I have to agree, TsunaxKyoko is just too mainstream. And here's the update! And I will continue this story! Thank you again!

**{❖}**

**Authoress'/Other's** **Note:**

Did you all noticed there is something that the name, _'Tsuna'__, had some connection with these two other names, 'Iemitsu', 'Nana'?_

Then let's have a project about it. The word, _**'Tsu'**_, from _'Tsuna'__, _comes from, _'Iemi_**_tsu_**_'_. The **_'na'_** from _'Tsuna'_ comes from, _'**Na**na'._

In the votes, Tsuna is winning with 12 votes! Followed by Hibari who had 9 votes! Then Enma with 4 votes and leaving Mukuro with 2 votes. The two (Goku and Yama; /nosebleed/) others have 0 votes. Poor, poor. /shakes head/

_Review, favourite, and follow. That way, the update will/may come sooner. If not, then Tsuna here will die or Authoress-san will discontinued with this story. _

_Have a nice day! /smiles/_


	5. IMPORTANT NOTE READ, OR ELSE

**Authoress' Notes (January 4, 2014):**

_Yare, hello everyone. Yeah, yeah, I now fully understand what you were expecting. SORRY! JUST I AM SO GOD DAMN SORRY! /bows dogeza/ FOR NOT UPDATING SINCE NOVEMBER OR LIKE THAT!_

Anyways, like I said here (...what?), I'm making a rewritten version for this story. Why? Guess I should explain to you, my dear readers.

_In the time of 10 am, January 1, a certain brunette authoress (that is me, in third person point of giew) stare at her profile setting, eyes blinking at a category called, "Private Messeging". _

_But thats not all, as she click the category, her eyes stared at the..._

_._

_._

_"Inbox (1)". _

_She clicked it, and wait as the FireFox Internet refresh and showned her new message. As she stare at the blue words in bold, titled: "About 'Memoirs of The Older Twin Sister'." She narrowed her eyes at this. She got a bad feeling about this... _

_She clicked it, and read the new message sent a by the sender, but onky to froze once she finished reading it._

_**Hey, yeah, yeah, me, call me Me-san, bitch. Anyways, I wanted to tell you that your story sucks, totally know that, do you?**_

_**Your grammar, vocalbury and speelings are wrong. What are you? Some kind of Kindergarten girl? Yeah right, you totally are! HAHAHA! **_

_**And your OC, that Kazumi-bitch, I totally hate her. Is she a bitch? I think so. And try to make some plot, since in Chapter 4, you said that Kazumi has a brother. Stupid, I wonder why isn't he abused like her? Cliche, I say.**_

_**And the story title is to long, try to change it. -3 hours ago  
**_

'That's it, I'm fucking tired of this shit,' _the authoress thought irritably, and click the 'back' buttion and press 'delete' button to the message, deleting the message. The authoress sighed and slumped down dipper into her comfy bed, trying to calm down the hurting feeling she have in her heart. It's like it's going to tear apart, the heartbeat are getting louder and louder and it's mociing her in her view. She sighed and closed her eyes, pressing her index fingertip into the 'close' button of her tablet.  
_

And that's what happen. I know, what this user (who's username will not be revealed) is correct. Some part, not all. So that's why I'm trying to find a Beta Reader, and making a nice title for the story, not that long title...

So, also in that day, I was also doing a lemon oneshot as a birthday gift for my bestfriend. She requested a "TsunaxKazumi" oneshot, since she find that pairing _sooo_ cute. She decided that '272' is the number pairing for "TsunaxKazumi". 27 is Tsuna while 2 is Kazumi. Why? Well, I'll explain later. But Kazumi's number fandom-thingy, which is 2, will be showned as a trivia at the end of the chapter. I've thank her by doing the oneshot.

So let's resume. Actually, that oneshot is a yaoi, with Tsuna as a Seme (top), while Kazuki is Uke (bottome). Set in TYL! and... FOUR ROUNDS! OMAIGADNESS. M RATED. GOSH, HAVE ANYONE OF YOU SEE MALE OCs BEING UKE IN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN, WHILE THE CANON IS SEME?! Anyways, I think this will be a special gift to you, my fans, for New Year and Christmas!

I thank you for reading this! And I will post the next Note for the website of the new chapter!

_-talentlessDAWN._

**_HELP talentlessDAWN BY FINDING HER A BETA READER WHO IS GOOD AT WHAT talentlessDAWN SUCKS AT! AND ALSO WHO CAN WRITE YAOI ONESHOTS!_**

_× Arigatou, my dear fans. -talentlessDAWN.  
_

**_Hey, hey. Should I_ _really put the M rated oneshot of [TYL!Seme!TsunaxTYL!Male!Uke!Kazumi]? _**


End file.
